Just Roll With It
by DRTiguere
Summary: Changeling was and will forever be a pain in Raven's side. He bothered her on a regular basis and even as the years have gone by from being teenagers to adults, the green Titan still knew what buttons to press. Now, well Raven had her own ways to deal with him. When did it start? And when did this turn to some game? "Admit it, Rae. You love it." Episodic and aimless. Let it spin.
1. Humor Me (Beg)

**So here I am again, with another BB and Rae story that I just can't stop thinking about and also this fic is mainly gonna focus just on the base friendship and slight "romantic" journey of both characters, so yes, this will be a slow burn or at least it won't be an obvious "Oh my God, I'm now just realizing how much I love you" fic. Just how I like it. As**** you read from the summary this will be episodic and aimless.**** By episodic I mean Cowboy Bebop level episodic, where each chapter will progress from the last but where there will not be a definite time frame to go by. And by aimless it's exactly that, this is all a whim of me thinking while writing and that's kinda always been my way since I can remember, many would possibly disagree with this method but mine is madness and ordered chaos. Cool? Same page? Perfect. See, already we're learning from each other. Give and take compadres y comadres, that's what my wife and I are still learning, fun fact. Okay, enough about my budding and scary personal relationships and let's get to the gritty of things. Enjoy. **

***Disclaimer***

**All rights to characters belong solely to DC comics and Warner Bros... (I ain't tryin' to get sued.)**

* * *

Silence...

The type that some would wallow negatively because the absence of any noise would drive them up the wall, while another would relish the atmosphere especially when indulging in a recreational activity as in, for example, reading. In this specific scenario, two of our favorite Titans found themselves within the spectrum of unequivocal boredom to blissful soundless peace and if you were to pay a smidge of attention to both occupants, anyone could tell which fell in either category.

A lone emerald pigmented hand tousled through forest green locks on the umpteenth time with an accompanying exasperated groan of displeasure, the individual with the sickly toned skin unceremoniously laid himself on the armrest of the couch which sat in the middle of the giant space dubbed the common room, with his lower half splayed out on the cushions and his upper half bent over the armrest with his head a few inches from the floor, the Titan formally known as Beast Boy now Changling was in an impasse.

Not only has the young man spent the majority of his morning and early afternoon catching up on his previously recorded tv shows, finally beating the elusive and challenging final boss from his recent purchase of a video game; which he would whole heartedly gloat to his best pal Cyborg since said tin man hasn't accomplished that feat just yet, and also caught up to his favorite comi- _graphic_ _novel_ Cowboy Jam, Changling found himself with the grueling task of coming up with another activity to occupy his important time.

See, in these dire times when one finds themselves in a "stasis", a word he just discovered a few weeks ago, of inopportune free time they weigh the pros and cons of their next adventure… so far, our friendly neighborhood green man was running out of ideas, well more along the lines of not thinking of anything at all and just complaining and abusing that power of annoyance he held so firmly when questioning the only other person that was frequenting the space with him.

The young sorceress known as Raven, many have been awed and also cautious when they have the privilege to see her in all her mysterious wonder when apprehending criminals or just taking a rare leisure stroll to her favorite outings. Raven to most would say she's not a very approachable being even using the epithets of creepy and intimidating, but the ones closest to her will say she's loyal, a great listener, stoically sarcastic, a calm level headed analyzer, and patient to a fault. The young ashen pigmented woman loves her team unconditionally each one on different occasions have saved her life more than once and vice versa, and each one at different moments have either jumped, skipped, or ran through the mental walls she's constructed to not hurt the people around her, courtesy of her powers.

With 10 years now being a Titan and living in the giant T in the middle of the ocean residing in their city, Jump city, the young amethyst eyed sorceress will always be there for her team. But Changling was making it very hard not to throttle him as he once again moaned that there was nothing to do. Again, Raven loved her team… just some more than others especially in this instance, so with a slow and steady sigh with lithe fingers pinching the bridge of her nose and her other hand sitting the book she _was _thoroughly enjoying down on her bare lap, the empath readied herself and took to the task of questioning the most insufferable person she's ever met in her 25 years of existence.

"Do you get some kind of sick cathartic pleasure in annoying me?" Soft spoken but strangely holding a gravelly tone that trademarked the embodiment of Raven, the shifter's long elf like ears perked at the owner of that distinguishable voice.

Not able to see her face or attempt to sit up he continued to lounge over the armrest while lazily speaking up, "Oh, Rae, is that you?" Completely ignoring her question a slow grin creeped along his lips knowingly as he turned his head to the left where his attention was held earlier throughout the morning.

Another sigh escaped her lips as she refused to look his way. "Cute," her left brow twitched in his feigned oblivious response reigning in her frustration willing herself to not be sucked into his childish games. "I've been sitting here for the past hour and within that hour you've been moaning about something that could easily be fixed." She crossed one leg over the other while defiantly keeping her gaze in front of her not allowing the shifter the complete satisfaction in garnering her attention, but that backfired since the tv was in her line of sight and with the contraption currently off the reflection, like a black mirror, showed both occupants residing on the couch and that grin he was sporting was visible. Annoyance creeped up again because for some reason she had an inkling of suspicion that the tall imp planned this out and won this little game of finally gaining her undivided attention. She cursed under her breathe as they made eye contact and the grin grew wider. Her fate was sealed.

Still holding to his ignorance of her speaking he continued the act while holding his posture. "Rae! That is you! How the hell are you?!" He paused in false rumination as one of his index fingers taped against his chin and his eyes held her reluctant gaze. "It's been what, years since we've seen each other? How are the kids?" He was a riot, he knew and she knew, if only she could appreciate how much work he put into his comedy. Uh oh…

His only reply was a deadpan glare, the break of eye contact and her uncrossing her legs, lifting up her tome she called a book to cover her face returning to her reading. C_hildish fool_…

He sucked at his teeth as she resumed her earlier actions and was a little peeved that it took longer than 30 minutes to finally get her attention just to have her crawl back into her mode of ignore-everyone-around-me-while-I-read-my-boring-books. The green jokester knew throughout his career being a Titan that he could be quite annoying, hell, even he sits back occasionally and thinks of his past where one-sided pranks between his comrades was a norm and even having his best friend Cyborg collaborate here and there.

So, with physical growth eventually maturity should follow suit and it did with the animal lover… though, death threats from some of his adored teammates, being thrown out the giant T more times than he could count on his fingers, and even being teleported miles away from his headquarters/home he found that to be a huge incentive to start growing up a bit and slowing down before those threats really ended up having his own foot up his ass. That exact threat from Starfire in her alien language but translated in English still made him shudder. With growth people change but in this moment our resident annoyance threw that out the window, so…

"Raaaeeee…"

Her name being whiny and drawn out pierced her ears but she was steadfast in ignoring him teeth grinding not giving him the satisfaction in yelling at him. She should've seen this coming, if all else fails and Changling cannot grasp your attention he reverted to a 5 year old child. _I'm going to kill him… slowly. Then hide his body in another dimension. _Once again she neglected reading the words in front of her choosing instead to focus on graphic images of torturing her insufferable friend. _Slow breathes. _An image of cold ashen hands squeezing her green "friend's" throat flashed in her mind's eye and a ghost of a smile graced her pout lips.

"Look we're both bored." Clearly ignoring the book that she's been firmly holding in her grasp for the past hour, Changling finally sat up straight and faced his body towards his latest victim. "How about we got out in the city or something? You, me, and a nice stroll through the park, huuuh?" He finished with eyebrows waggling suggestively.

"One of us is hugely mistaken on the definition of bored…" Words escaped clenched teeth ignoring whatever feigned attempt to "woo" her.

Exasperating loudly again, _I'm going to crush his lungs, _the man beast sank deeper in his seat. "Rae come on, I've been leaving you alone for like, the whole morning." Now smirking. "I feel like you owe me an award or something."

Furrowing her brow and finally looking into the face of her teammate and not his reflection. "And now it seems like you have me confused with someone else."

"Rae-e-e-e-e-e!" Once again, her name was drawn out but this time each letter was enunciated with each hop he took brining himself closer to the violet haired sorceress. With just a few inches between them Changling stopped and looked to her pleading with hands clenched together. "I swear, if you just go out with me for a couple hours I'll leave you alone for the rest of the day!"

Leaning away from him the young woman barely considered his words and thought more on the fact that Changling was the only one that still disregarded her feelings on personal space. Before, a possible light fixture would've met its demise but now with better control of her emotions and the threat of daddy dearest not rearing his ugly horned head, these moments of invasion were just an annoyance and not life threatening… unfortunately. With a slow inhale of breathe and a mantra that helped with centering herself, the young woman slowly looked to her comrade.

"Changling, contrary to popular belief I would be the last person needing to be accompanied with to have a good time," While keeping eye contact she slowly raised the book she was desperately trying to get back to. "I'm fine here, with all the entertainment I need." Years of mastering her penetrating gaze was fixated on the verdant eyes adjacent to her, hoping out of all things holy maybe even a bit demonic that the man will leave her be and finally catch a hint.

"Hmmm… Okay, okay, I hear you. Books," he made a motion with his fingers gesturing between his eyes and her, "creepy gaze, and all that jazz. But hear me out, Rae, its Summer time, hot weather, carnivals, beaches, hot girls, and hot guys," he made another suggestive gesture with his eyebrows. "There's plenty for us to do that even you can find something that'll seem worthwhile."

Deadpan. A face void of any emotion was his only response and then what followed was the short enchantress getting up from her seat and beginning her journey away from the man that she clearly had enough of, with just a few steps he was hot on her heels not skipping a beat as if he had the foresight to know her escape plan. Not much of a plan when it only consisted of her visibly walking away though… she should've thought that out a little clearer.

"Okay, okay, okay," the height difference was very obvious between both heroes on the couch, now with them standing and walking it was even more apparent, and as Changling had the longer legs the strides taken to catch up to his fellow Titan was no challenge, so with a quicker pace he now stood in front of his beacon of joy to annoy. The empath halted with the human barrier now blocking her path to freedom with his palms up and a foot of separation between them, her trademark glare was now present as were her arms crossed right below her chest.

_Keep those eyes up Gar, my boy._

Quickly abandoning those betrayal of thoughts, Changling knew the steps to attempt the diffusing of the bomb called "Raven's Rage" and right now he was at give or take at level 3 if her arms crossed were any indication. _Eyes up!_ It was time to barter. "I have a proposition," Glare now added with brow raised combo. _She's listening. Step 1, completed._ "If you come with me to the carnival by the pier for just a few hours, I promise you I'll make it worth your time."

His hands slowly lowered now that he has her full attention. It was funny, as secretive and reclusive she could be, he noticed throughout the years that Raven could also be quite curious and attentive of the things around her. There were times when Cyborg and him would play their games and Raven just a few feet away from them would occasionally lift her head up at the screen for a few seconds then continue reading her book, or when debates of random topics would fling around the common room between the other Titans and random logical words would escape her to add her own two cents, though her attention was mostly held on whatever book of the day she was fixated on. Raven, ever the analysis and multitasker, and now with all the attention solely on him, which he reveled in, Changling was ready to trudge through the landmine.

"So, like I said before, if you head out with me into the world of the living I promise you I'll leave you alone for not just today but for the whole week." Nothing escaped her poker face, it still unnerving how easy it was for her to mask her face with such indifference but that will not deter him, she still stood there so her curiosity is still piqued. _Time to reel her in,_ he thought. "An added bonus…" His words hung there, waiting for any reaction that could escape that stonewalled look… and continued the pause, searching…

Seconds continued to pass and still no follow up words. Having enough of his theatrical performance, Raven attempted to walk pass the insufferable man child only to be halted once again with exaggerated limbs failing around this time to stop her from leaving. "Alright, Alright!" He screeched desperately. She stopped her attempt and with an amused smirk she congratulated herself in provoking the reaction out of him. Petty, but it felt good and she chalked it up to rightfully deserving since from his earlier immature antics. "Jeez, let a guy have his moment to be suspenseful and you're ready to bolt. Buzz kill."

Deadpan expression materializing once again. "Out with it." She grounded out.

He rolled his eyes and even had half a mind to retaliate by pressing a few more buttons, but no matter how tempting that would be, he was dangerously close to level 5 "Rage", and he could kiss the idea of hitting the carnival good bye, if he didn't find himself teleported to another dimension first. Sighing, he was ready to put his cards on the table. "On top of giving you that oh, so refreshing time to yourself with uninterrupted, Raven time," he air quoted flamboyantly. "I will personally become your errand boy."

"…"

That's it, and honestly he thought of all of this on the fly, no preemptive strategy, no calculating steps to counter whatever she may throw back at him, nothing, nada, zilch, the definition of free falling, and it screamed the embodiment of Changling.

Eye lids squinted a bit over amethyst irises. "Errand boy?" She knew fully well what an errand boy was, especially when the greenest and youngest team member was usually deemed the title by a certain cybernetic giant whenever they would have their childish wagers over any asinine game they decided to waste their time with, though Cyborg was on average the victor in these "games" he would use other… colorful words to describe Changling in those moments of servitude. The words beer bitch came to mind frequently now that she thought about it, Raven didn't curse much but she wasn't a prude either, she'll be lying if she didn't find those exchanges quite entertaining, especially with a frustrated brownish green faced animal lover stomping off to the kitchen grabbing the alcoholic beverage and flourishing the bottle as if it was the holy grail itself, antics which were also ordered by the tyrannical human machine every time he was "parched", as he would eloquently phrase. Of course, on the off chance that Changling did win these bets he would make sure to humiliate Cyborg just as badly or even worse. The french maid outfit will forever be seared into her mind, a sudden shiver raced up her spine.

"Yo, Rea? Hellooo?"

She flinched a bit from a green hand waving in front of her that helped her escape those traumatic thoughts. Lightly swiping at the hand while glaring at the offending intruder for once again invading her space, the young mind bender broached the deal. "What's the catch?"

Not that she was considering his offer, but the idea of not having another moment of being hounded down and pestered for a whole week was rightfully a thought to be mulled over. The idea of him also being her whipping boy was not necessary… but if she needed someone to fetch her a book at the local book store, possibly have him run out to the grocery store when it was her designated turn to do so, or bring her favorite flavored tea and toasted bagel with a healthy amount of strawberry cream cheese from her favorite café, then the thought didn't seem too ludicrous.

As much as she loved protecting people that couldn't do it for themselves what with these super villains running amok, she usually avoided whatever chance she could to stay out of the public eye. Changling and Starfire received enough of that on their own.

A knowing smirk graced his lips. "Paranoid much, Rae?" Another infamous deadpan look was his only response. "Come on. Look, everyone else is doing their own thing and having a good time." He lifted up both arms gesturing to the area around them. "It's just us, and who knows when Rob and Star are coming back, and you know Cyborg is out in Steel City 'helping' Bee and the rest of the Titan East crew out with whatever techno mumbo jumbo that randomly popped up, so he could be gone for days."

It was a well-known fact and running joke that Cyborg would find any excuse he could to head out to the sister Titan strong hold, and of course flippant excuses and reassurance that nothing was happening between the tin man and friendly yellow and black clad bruiser but unconditional friendship. Rolling of eyes, girlish giggling, exaggerated kissing noises, and knowing smirks was all the response Cyborg needed to flip off his friends and drive off to where he was supposedly needed.

She held his gaze, searching for any deceit or crack in his easy carefree smirk/smile exposing one of those long pearly canines, looking for any ulterior motives. Few seconds passed as she finally looked away, too aware how long they were holding eye contact and the occasional glance at his canine. _Odd… _

Comfort aside it didn't bother her per say, before Changling became the towering green man and was known as the lanky pubescent Beast Boy voice cracking and all, his goofy childlike smile and impish shrill voice tended to grate her nerves, but one quality, a certain characteristic feature that did stand out was that lone fang that would slightly protrude visibly whenever he would give his trademark smiles… and oddly, there was a boyish charm that had her fixated whenever they would have their rare heart to heart.

A lone hand came once again within her reach shaking her again from her thoughts but instead of it waving to gain her attention the palm was faced to the side as a gesture for a handshake. "Deal?" Changling looked to his brooding friend with the "odd" toothy smirk mirthfully but hope and a dash of desperation shining through his eyes that evidently showed his plan to get them outside would bare fruition.

A slow inhale through her nose and a deep exhale through her mouth, Raven not dramatically, but calculatingly held out her hand slowly reaching out to his and stopped just an inch from grasping it, looking up into his eyes suspiciously and then back down to his "innocent" hand as if he'll try psyching her out, the empath even slower grasped his hand which easily dwarfed her own and held her loosely with each digit wrapping around her. "Deal." She spoke out while holding his gaze.

Triumphantly, the youngest Titan smiled with all his teeth shown casually hiding his surprise and keeping his façade as if he knew this would work all along, ignoring the fact that doubt was the only thoughts running through his mind as she took her time finalizing their agreement. He shook her hand as if to seal the deal a few times and exclaimed proudly, "See! That wasn't so hard! You should trust me more, Rae. I'll never lead you ashtray." Words said jovially and without a care Changling attempted to release his hold on the short and petite crime fighter but was immediately halted as his loose grip tightened with a sudden jolt having him stumble a few inches forward toward his fellow Titan.

Steadying his unintentional approach, Changling looked down to his hand as slow and steady pressure was being applied to his appendage and stopping with just the right amount of discomfort and pain, contrast to the slow pressure on his hand he quickly realize the temperature in the room drastically lowered more specifically the area around him as the frigid feeling started at his hand and traveled up his arm and enveloped his whole being within seconds. He would've commented confusingly that even the vibrant colors around him had a muted look to them but any inquiry died off as he looked into the once familiar purplish blue hued eyes and instead met with strikingly one paired dark magenta colored eyes just stopping before a memory of four bloody red. Though the memory of an angry Raven will forever be engraved unwittingly into the uninspiring comedian, this glare no, leer will forever trump any stare received from the half demoness.

Throughout their whole exchange the hooded portion of Raven's cloak was up which is a norm and another trademark of hers, usually even with the hood up the lower portion of the sorceress' face was visible. But now, nothing. As if all her other features disappeared into oblivion just her eyes were present and looked to have grown slightly wider or quite possibly it was just the depth of her stare that he zeroed in, hypnotizing him within a state of warning and fear as his bestial instincts yelled at him to run, cower, and submit. Not like he could do either or all since that death grip he still foolishly held was not loosening.

Unblinkingly, "Fair warning, _Garfield_…" Raven spoke his given name ethereally but the demonic tone echoing out pass nonvisible lips as if there was more than one person speaking made his skin crawl and his instincts shouted louder. "If you're lying to me and back out of our deal, I won't hesitate to make your life hell." Last words added with a bit more pressure to his hand well past numb from the lack of blood circulating. "Trust me, I will make Cyborg help me as well." Now that made his own eyes widen and jaw clenched from the not so subtle threat. "Understood?"

A brief pregnant pause shook the frightened man to respond with short and quick nods, ignoring that she used his government name and not correcting her using its full use and not shorten like he preferred.

Pleased with the heady confirmation, Raven just as quickly returned the surrounding area from a lightly greyscale hue to their vibrant primary and secondary colors as well as having her eyes settle in her stoic gaze accompany with her lower face finally being shown again, as if nothing happened. Still clenching his hand she lightly tapped the back of his hand with foreign reassurance. "Good." Void of any voices but her own, the innocent empath swiftly walked past the stunned man and in the direction of where the elevators are located, but not without a ghost of a smile staining her lips. _I still got it._

A slow quivering breathe that he hadn't realize he was holding was released and puffed out visibly. His body temperature was returning and he subconsciously clenched and unclenched his offended hand feeling the prick and needles signaling his blood was working through the vessels. Senses and instincts finally subsiding to a somewhat normal rhythm, Changling almost reconsidered the whole deal and just head up to his room, curl into a ball, and rock himself to bed wishing for no nightmares of images of Raven standing over his body in his sleep.

"Hurry up. I'm only allowing a few hours of this." Her tone wasn't annoyed but the edge was there as she shouted from outside the common room.

Flinching away from his halfcocked idea to ditch her and run knowing full well the suicidal implications from such actions, Changling quickly turned not without tripping over himself but quickly righted and walked/jogged to his feared partner. Reaching over to her but mindful to keep a significant amount of space between them completely contrary to how he was before and keeping his eyes everywhere but on her, he pressed the down button and no words were exchanged as seconds ticked away and the elevator dinged presenting itself to the floor they were currently on.

Raven stepped forward and Changling took a few cautious steps following steadily behind. He hugged close to the side walls clutching on the bar attached throughout the elevator acting as nonchalant as possible, though the creak of the bar was audible on how tight he was holding on. The sound only made the short woman smile just a bit more as she casually stood in the center without a care in the world with the doors finally closing but not without a smile that screamed mischievous and a quirk of an eyebrow.

_Today may just be entertaining after all…_

* * *

***Sigh* Look at them falling in love... no? Na, I wouldn't make it that easy. Once again, this fic is just venturing through the daily lives of our two favorite couple to be known... that may be me projecting but I'm sure you all would agree. The moment Raven or BB experience these heavy feelings is not going to be known anytime soon, but where I have them is two people that notice one another as the opposite sex but living together so long has numbed that attraction and being curious about the "what ifs" doesn't really cross their minds as much. I'm writing this story from a personal perspective on relationships between friends and when and why we would cross that line, whether it be the curiosity of the act of sex with that friend or a potential relationship that could involve them falling in love. The consequence that come from these actions could ruin a honest friendship and the struggle to either fool yourself in thinking there's nothing there between you two or letting go of those feelings entirely can be a huge deal. I'm sure there's plenty of people here that have had trouble taking action or responding to a friend that would like to have a relationship with them. That's where I wanna delve into. Our two protagonists throughout this journey are going to discover these subtle meaningful moments. I hope you all are looking forward to this than I am. Please do as you will, review, follow or what have you. Till next time. **


	2. Say it Right (Beg Some More)

**A/N: Yes, this is an immediate continuation of the last chapter, at the very end in another author note I'll explain what happened if anyone cares, but don't fret, I'm still gonna make it episodic. **

**Another quick note before you continue there's a bit of Spanish in this, nothing too distracting and I'll translate it down below to not mess up the flow of the story. Alright, off you go. Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: All characters are DC and Warner Bros. owned. (I just like to make them do things… you uncomfortable yet?)**

* * *

…Ding…

Elevator doors opened and the two occupants leisurely strolled out with the young demoness taking point. Changeling still a bit frazzled from escaping a possible massacre left a few feet of space between them, just in case. If Raven noticed she didn't make a point to call it out, but he had a suspicion that she knew exactly what she was doing.

"Wait…" a sudden stop of a body in front of him almost had the shifter topple over the shorter hero. Raven turned around and looked up to the green menace, ignoring the proximity that she caused. "Cyborg has the T car, doesn't he?" A quick survey of the well-known garage made her statement blatantly obvious as there was no vehicle to speak of.

The Titans garage had a significant amount of space for the man made machine to tinker around in and Raven throughout the years found herself gravitate towards the workshop to occasionally watch and assist in whatever fix or upgrade her dubbed big soft hearted brother was working on. Their sessions were a huge therapeutic asset when she was much younger, especially when her father still held a heavy influence in her life and since then it still has been a happy ritual between them.

"We'll just have to fly there." The empath readied her powers and slowly lifted herself off the ground while reaching out with her soul self to open the garage doors. As the doors opened and she attempted to progress forward a large hand wrapped around her upper right arm gently to stop her.

"Woah, Rae. I got an idea." Changeling held on completely forgetting their earlier exchanged but quickly reminded when a raised and almost amused stare looked down to the hand holding her in place. Realization smacked him across the face and swiftly he let go. "Just you know, I figured we could do the regular civilian thing and, uh, take an Umber or something, maybe?" Stammering and avoiding eye contact while running a hand behind the back of his neck. Oh, how Raven loved this more than she should.

"A what?" Leaving aside the amusement of a cowering and befuddled Changeling, Raven couldn't help but scrunch up her face in confusion.

Forest green eyebrows rose up a bit in surprise. "Umber." he said the word again as if the second time should have helped her realize what he was talking about. It didn't. She continued looking at him with eyes expecting him to explain. "Come on Raven, I know you're not that outta touch," her eyes narrowed a bit from the comment but it went unnoticed. "Umber. It's like an escort car traveling thing." Still no reaction. A puff of exasperated air left him. "Hold on. I have an app on my phone for it," he reached into his pockets of his black and purple uniform. "It's actually pretty convenient and I use it a lot whenever I don't feel like shifting into anything." He revealed his phone and pointed his screen toward her too close to her face to see anything clearly.

She snatched the phone out of his hand annoyed and roved her eyes over the screen scrolling up and down. "Umber. Enjoy the leisure's of your surroundings?" the unimpressed voice rang out the slogan of the company lowly as she saw pictures of people smiling wide while sitting in the back seat of some stranger's car. "So, you're telling me there's an application,"

"An, App." he corrected needlessly as he reached over to take back his phone she held out.

"Appilcation," Rolling his eyes from her defiance to say "app" he crossed his arms against his broad chest, wanting to be just as stubborn as her. "That takes people around wherever they want to go, and the person that's driving is some stranger that you trust enough to do so?" Skepticism was laced through her words, it all sounded lazy and quite dangerous. For a superhero she could understand that danger could be mitigated, she wasn't concerned for herself, it was the people without these powers to protect themselves incase someone did want to do harm. She'll never understand the basic privileges civilians had and how they transformed it into whatever they could to make it even more "convenient".

A light smack was heard adjacent to her as she saw her teammate rub at his forward. "Leave it to Raven to try and ruin public transportation for everyone else. Rae, this _app_," heavy emphasis was stressed on the word as some kind of payback. "Helps people. Yeah, in the city there's gonna be a lot of people that are using it just for an easier convenience. But things like a car braking down or needing a ride to an airport really helps people out of a bind." Changeling was not expecting this to be a debate on why this new form of transportation was necessary and honestly, if it was anyone else he would've dropped the whole thing and just shifted to whatever plethora of bird of his choosing and be on his way.

But this was Raven, and in some odd twisted way, he honestly found pleasure in arguing with her. Though he should really stop cause memories of almost shitting himself earlier wasn't all forgotten. _I have issues…_

Raven rolled her eyes and put her hood over her head. _There goes the defense mechanism_. "It's pointless and I think that's just another issue on trying to motivate an individual to get out and do things on their own, people are expecting things from others. It's stunting." Now crossing her own arms while levitating eye level to the shape shifter almost as if she was challenging him to defy her point.

This was amusement, granted it was a little difficult to gauge the mysterious woman's facial expression now that her hood was up but the witty man throughout years was almost certain whenever Raven was amused. Little ticks and habits, he was far from being the cape crusader or even the bird boy sidekick when it came to detective skills but there were telling signs in Raven's voice and how even with her levitating in the air her head tilted a bit to the right. Which could mean nothing, if you didn't know her. But that's all he needed to make certain that she wasn't entirely serious or even upset… just amused. He smirked.

"Rae, I'm planning on being your man servant for a whole week just for you to hang out in a carnival with me. The least I can ask for is a nice air conditioned car to sit in while we take a short stroll to the pier." Reminded by the summer heat radiating from outside since she did open up the door, the dark enchantress dragged her eyes to the outside and squinted from the harsh sun rays beating down on the rocks and water as the contrast from the artificial lights above her did no such thing.

Reluctantly, she leveled her eyes with his. "You're the one that wants to go out to some mind numbing carnival on a hot day." A part of her was still hoping that he would drop this whole idea so she could beeline to the elevator, go back to her spot on the couch, and escape once more through a world of fantasy and dark magic. As amethyst eyes clashed with verdant the sorceress found no luck within the windows of his soul in that possible scenario.

"That's why the Umber will relieve us of that burden of flying through the air perspiring just to arrive." He made some grandiose pose while attempting some English accent. "Where the fair lady can be escorted by her strapping, young, dashing, and handsome liege," He paused while winking towards her and holding a pose to what looked to be a failed curtsey. "Did I mention extremely handsome?" Straining to keep his positon Changeling held what he believed was a roguish smile.

Lips sat evenly throughout his performance and not a shred of emotion could be seen through her eyes. _Tough crowd._

Seconds ticked as she continued to levitate but not without eyes roaming around the garage as if she was looking for something. Before he could even ask what that was, she spoke up. "Interesting. I could've sworn Richard was on a day trip with Kori. I don't see him anywhere for him to escort me." The devoted vegetarian stood perplexed from her comment as the ashen empath tapped at her chin pensively for a moment but then completely broke character when she looked him up and down disapprovingly with a lazy once over. "I suppose you'll do." Then proceeded to levitate away from him heading towards the open outdoors but not without a subtle shit eating grin trailing behind her.

Longer than it should've, her words hit Changeling so hard he went slack jawed and kept his stare up front were she just was, processing each word and syllable that left those lips that more often than not could bring any towering man to their knees with venomous words and sarcasm so potent you can feel the stupidity resonate within you, it dawned on him that she just made a joke. Possibly? For the sake of his current ego deflating, he had to take it as one. "Dude, harsh!" He spoke out loud enough for her to hear but not without a stifled chuckle.

"Use that pointless _application _of yours. I rather not stand around in this heat." Already a few steps passed the threshold from the garage Raven called back not bothering to look his direction, knowing full well he'll follow.

Shaking his head with new vigor, _I'll let you get the last word… this time. _He rushed out to chase after his smart mouth comrade, with a quick press of the button to close the door and a present smile that wouldn't reach her, Changeling couldn't help but marvel at the woman that always caught him off guard.

_/-/_

Summer time in Jump City, a very popular city located in the mid-section of California, USA. Anyone that has lived in this vibrant and heavily populated city for how many long has noticed during the summer it could get quite hot, high recordings have been in the low 100 degrees, and today it might not have been that high but still blazing with not many clouds seen in the skies to project enough shade. Though all this was fact this did not deter the civilians that bustled around, many in parks - recreational activities a buzz - the beach where lounging sunbathers, sand castle constructors, and aimless swimmers held a heavy presence. Indoor malls were frequented, for the ones escaping the heat but still wanting to be out in the populace for whatever random task to lose themselves in, and then we had the "Jump City Carnival, Baby!"... As explicitly shouted out by the green mess of a man that stepped out of the vehicle he rode in for the past 15 minutes, with his "chummy" partner in crime that was not "sulking!" standing beside him looking towards the infamous pier that held the yearly event.

"¡Gracias por todo, Changeling y Raven!" Foreign words shouted behind them as the driver from the Umber flashed them a thumbs up and giant grin.

"¡Glado que si, Ernesto! ¿Estás seguro de que no puedes ir?" Changeling asked mimicking the man's carefree smile while swaggering back to the car having one arm lean into the passenger side window while the other gestured to the pier behind him flashing lights and plenty of people crowding around present.

"Ah, lo sinto. Tengo otra recogida, pero ustedes dos divertirse," he looked around Changeling over to the brooding woman. "¡Adios, Ravenita!" He waved over good naturedly.

Hearing her name and bits and pieces of their conversation, Raven looked back to the tan skinned man cringing a bit from the nickname but still with a gentle smile. "Adios, Ernesto. Gracias." She wasn't a fan of the cutesy way he said her name but the middle aged man had a certain charm to him that she couldn't help but respond kindly to.

The jovial older man chuckled with aged wrinkles around his eyes and mouth. "¡Adios!" The Latino man waved as he slowly found a spot in traffic to merge and roll away to his next destination.

A sigh escaped the tall Titan as he continued waving. "I love that guy," Stopping his exaggerated wave he turned around towards Raven. "Kinda reminds you of an Uncle or something, huh?"

Raven rose an eyebrow in questioning. "You just met him," pausing. "Literally 15 minutes ago." Disbelief was carried throughout her tone.

A single shrug was her reply with a casual, "Yeah, but he was awesome. He even had little bottle waters for us." He suddenly snapped his fingers. "I know! I'm giving him 5 stars as a review on the app and a comment. Not many people give that kinda service so it'll really help him out, and he even said it himself he's trying to get little Yulissa into a good private school. Dude deserves it." He then fished for his phone in his pocket.

She watched her friend precede to fiddle with his phone while now squinting pensively at him. It was no surprise how friendly and "charming" Changeling could be, years she has noticed how easy it was for him to talk around people and even large crowds - he reveled in it - but still seeing him in action baffled her but also had a certain endearing quality, and a very-VERY- small part of her was envious in how casual and confident he stood when he did approach these public speaking moments or just small talk amongst the populace.

Being Titans for so long there were plenty of occasions of necessary communications between the masses of people they protected and the government officials that sanctioned and constituted their heroism, so PR was a must and the two best at it in the team was formally known Robin - now Nightwing, though behind closed doors they still called him Robin - and Changeling, both very different in their approaches but still garnering positive end results.

_Hm, he does it so effortlessly…_

Thoughts previously, just a few minutes ago inside the Umber driver's vehicle invaded her mind, with animated hands explaining to the older Latino man their plans for the early afternoon at the carnival, conversation then transitioned when the jolly green elf commented on the numerous of paraphernalia hanging around the interior of Ernesto's car that represented the country he was originally from. Raven's Spanish wasn't as fluent as her green counterpart - which caught her completely off guard, a conversation she'll hopefully get the answers to - but as soon as he did mention it - and in Spanish - Ernesto jumped back into their conversation with even more gusto in his mother tongue.

So, within those 15 minutes the enchantress was playing ping pong with her eyes as she desperately swiped at any words she could understand between the two bilingual speakers. Jovial laughs were exchanged like long lost friends, Spanglish then often spoken in between since Changeling noticed the unintentional glare the demoness was sporting while listening in on the conversation and not wanting for her to be completely out of the loop, and customary bottles of water were passed over to the Titans which Raven realized at that time she was quite thirsty. 15 minutes, that's all it took to be "best" friends with a middle aged man with a big family from the Caribbean's and an invitation for them both to his youngest daughters, Yulissa's quinceañera.

_It's oddly frustrating. Annoying… yet endearing. _Contrary to her thoughts she couldn't help but shake her head a bit in amusement. _Annoyingly endearing. _

A shift of motion from her teammate stopped her blatant stare she was directing and casually flipped over her hood to prevent the sun rays from assaulting her. "Done!" Words said as if the task of writing a few characters down in a comment box should be so taxing. Though this was Changeling now that she thought about it. "Alright! Let's do this!" The young childlike exclamations made a few passerby's stare and crack a smile by the infectious grin the green jokester sported while she just rolled her eyes and slowly exhaled, remembering why she was here as she gave him a half ass glare.

Changeling loved being surrounded by so much positive energy that he was vibrating in excitement, and every word he spoke you could literally see the exclamations flinging out his mouth followed with obnoxious awe's and oh's that grated at the empath's nerves whenever any object or thing captured his short attention span. She might not be able to prove it, but she was hundred percent certain Changeling was doing all this feigned child like wonder just to get so deep under her skin - it was working. But, Raven promised she would do this and was receiving servitude as payment, so the occasional exasperated breathe, roll of eyes, and silent death threats were at a minimum. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of ending their outing abruptly, another suspicion she had whenever he would pointedly grin at her from whatever reaction he dug out of her.

Time passed and the dynamic duo had ventured throughout most the pier that consisted of so many rides, food stands, cheap and rigged carnival games, and pretty much anything else one would lose themselves in for all the enjoyment the carnival could bring. With not so subtle "persuading" from the jolly green annoyance - hands and knees bowed down to Raven begging - Changeling was actually able to have the empress of darkness ride on a rollercoaster - which throughout the ride she held her stoic mask while Changeling squealed in excitement beside her - and even on a merry go round where he secretly took pictures of a grumpy Raven on top of a bobbing fake acrylic horse. How he was able to accomplish that feat… the world may never know. Now she found herself at a line for corndogs.

Yes… corndogs. Raven was certainly not a corndog eater but it was the nearest food stand that had water, she was thirsty again. Though the heat didn't affect her as much as a regular human being - which she might attribute to her demonic genes - Raven still had the urges to replenish herself when the need struck.

Though she was reconsidering the idea since the line was barely moving! Even the citizens in front of her that instantly recognized her as the heroine of Jump City asked if she would like to move up, she would kindly decline not wanting her status of a hero take precedence over the people also waiting for what they wanted. But damn, she really wanted to take advantage of it. A slow sigh escaped her once again, patience thinning.

"Hey, Rae!"

Arms crossed, the tapping from her right foot ceased on the wooden floor boards of the pier, Raven looked over to her teammate waving at her exuberantly, gaining her attention. Changeling had walked off earlier looking for something edible enough for his vegetarian palate and returned to what looked like a huge multi-color mess of cotton candy. Fluffly pink, airy ski blue, and ironically enough a pastel green. None of it seemed appetizing to the empath and also looked like a stomach ache waiting to happen. _Hope he's not riding anything else after this. _She thought, foreshadowing the putrid mess to come from the aftermath. Her nose scrunched up.

The lean Titan grinned from her actions having half a mind why her face pinched at him. He continued his saunter towards her and as he got closer she noticed a few other items in his arms._ Is that…_ he slowed to stop and passed over a big bottle of water while holding another in the crook of his arm and elbow.

Toothy grin, "I figured I'll get you a water while I got this beauty for myself," He jostled the cloudy sugar ball. "The line was going quick, you should've seen this guy in action Rae, I swear, Dude was a magician. Would have Mombo in awe!" A light chuckle left his lips from his own joke as the water was still held out to the surprised Raven.

In pause of taking action but quickly recovering, Raven grasped the perspiring bottle silently enjoying the cool feel against her skin almost enough to put her hood down and press the refreshment against the nape of her neck. "Thank you, Gar." She said just above a whisper saying his name looking up to him a slow quirk to her lips revealed.

He shrugged nonchalantly with his ever present grin politely holding her stare. "Eh, no big deal," he looked over at the line reaching his gaze to the bane of his existence grin wiped away to a vile glare at the corndog stand teeth almost bared with a stifled growl leaving him. "It's better than waiting in a line that promotes cannibalism!" An exaggerated comment coming from an exaggerated man and it was expected from the loving animal shifter.

All of the Titans knew how serious Changeling took carnivorous actions from the normal populace and any sight of his fellow brethren being filleted and butchered always had the man on his soap box preaching how there's so many other alternatives than killing a helpless animal for sustenance. Eye rolls and crude comments were thrown his way usually by Cyborg the ever debater in these moment of sermons. He took another angry bite out of his cotton candy.

Shaking her head with her hardly noticeable smile and giggling inwardly Raven finally walked out of the line deterring the murderous leer from continuing and his growl from getting louder. "Come on, Beast Man, before you scare the children." She grabbed the man by his left bicep and pivoted him away from the stand directing them to the ocean. Reluctantly, Changeling looked away with a final "hmph" proud of his stare down with the man passing corndogs away with a smile, said man oblivious to the murderous intent and continuing his lucrative business with a trained smile.

Lithe fingers let go of the PETA supporter as she took the trek over to the wooden railings across from where they were. She settled up against the railing, popping open the water bottle and took a few gulps, cool liquid enveloped her parched mouth helping reinvigorate her. A slow sigh escaped her, relishing in the feeling of hydration and finally letting her hood down. Changeling leaned against the railing as well back and both elbows lounging loosely, a chuckle from her actions brought her lidded eyes to the right of her. Lazily a quirked eyebrow rose questioning.

He shook his head smirking. "Nothing, you just made that look really enjoyable," He stuffed a bit of cotton candy in his mouth, already he was three quarters of a way through the cloud. "Mm. You want some?" He gestured the dwindled sugary food her way, clumps where he bit into the candy could be visibly seen with saliva still in it.

She cringed a bit in disgust. Index finger pushed the cone away making sure not to touch any of the sticky substance or any other fluids on the cone. "Hard pass, no thanks." She took a few more sips from her bottle, capped it, and leaned the front of her body on the railing folding her arms on top of it as a breeze swooped in caressing her moist skin. She closed her eyes breathing slowly, accepting the relief.

Finishing up the cause of diabetes on a cone, Changeling tossed the paper cone in a dumpster a few feet away from them while simultaneously popped open his own bottle, guzzling half of the contents down. He exhaled loudly, "Ahh, that's what Papi needed!" He leaned his head back a bit hair tossed around by the cooling breeze also enjoying the feel. "This. This is why I wanted us to come out." Emerald orbs looked down to his comrade seeing her eyes closed with a tender look to her as the wind wisped her violet tresses, titling his head a bit he looked at her side profile.

Brow relaxed, eyes closed with long lashes kissing the top of her cheekbones, nose that wasn't very elongated and sloped just a bit upward at the tip, mouth in a straight line but pout, and a small delicate looking chin. Raven was small, but proportionate. Something he noticed early on in there career as Teen Titans, Raven was attractive. It was no mystery - contrary to the woman herself - but it wasn't anything mind-blowing to admit either, at least not now at the virtuous age of 24. Younger version of him, Beast Boy, yeah, him, he didn't have an easy time accepting that he found the creepy and scary Raven physically attractive. Now that was a funny story, it actually started –

"What?"

He was shaken out of his reverie so abruptly he stumbled a bit, but recovering quickly since he still had his elbows propped up. "Huh?" He eloquently responded. _Dumbass_

She tucked a strand of her hair over her ear while looking at him exasperating. "You said something about coming out."

A penetrating lidded stare welcomed him waiting for his reply as a pregnant pause shrouded them, backtracking through his convoluted mind had him ruminate finding his earlier train of thought. "Yeah, heh, my bad," A quick shuffle of his hand against the nape of his neck as he averted her stare. "Just glad you came out here with me, Rae." Looking back to her for a second then looking out to the ocean he continued. "I know I can be pretty annoying," a nose of approval was heard but he ignored it. "and I could've asked you to come out here without doing all that extra stuff from before," his hands moved a bit as he spoke.

_Always so animated. _She thought, shaking her head smirking.

"But this," he gestured to the view in front of them and she looked as well. Sun setting and the waters lapping below them. "I enjoy this type of stuff, and doing it alone seems kinda," he waved one of his hands in a circular motion looking for the words.

"Sad?" Hushed words left her lips.

He kept his eyes ahead. "Yeah." He rolled the tip of his tongue against his bottom lip not liking how heavy that word made him feel. "Anyways," he visibly shook as if shaking off the negative emotions she felt for a split second coming off him. "That's why I thought it would be fun just to get out, see the carnival, and interact with some people, maybe even show off these bulging muscles." Flexing his arms comically and posing, the happy go lucky fool grinned even harder when the unimpressed sorceress scoffed and rolled her eyes, but a tiny smirk showed even if she refused to look at him.

"Here I thought it wouldn't hurt to bulk up there a bit, champ" Stoic sarcasm slide over to him as he deflated once again by the words of the Raven kicking him right in the ego, and once again he couldn't help but laugh out loud at her sniping joke.

"Will you ever let me just have a moment where I can bathe in my own awesomeness?!" Hunching over in defeat feigning sadness he turned to her.

She allowed him a side view of a stare as she cocked her head to him. "Do you really want me to make it easy for you? I thought you liked a challenge." Another wisp of wind knocked that stubborn stray of hair from her ear as she looked at him expectantly.

With the sun hitting her eyes at an angle, those amethyst jewels gleamed mirthfully though her stoic mask still didn't budge, he shrugged not allowing himself to decline the challenge in their stare down. "Rae, Rae, Rae," saying her name in a condescending tone, he leaned in further elbows leaving the railings and ignoring the foot gap between them. "What are people gonna start thinking if they see you emotionally abusing me like that?" He winked in what he would assume was flirty and looked down at her, enjoying the height advantage he will forever remind her. "The rumors will spread like wildfire." He huskily said as both pair of eyes clashed.

Quick with speed he was too distracted to notice, she flicked his nose. Yelping in shock and stumbling away from the ashen digit still poised in position as if prepared to do it again, the assaulted and stunned young man rapidly blinked and rubbed at his nose lightly glaring at the offender. "When have I ever cared what people thought?" Hand now raised to tuck in her errant piece of hair the stoic mask transitioned into a coy smirk, one served with enough mischievousness to project how much she enjoyed catching him off guard like that… again. "So, I think we're done here," Her cloak flapped a bit from the wind as she walked by the man once again bested. "It's getting late and I feel I fulfilled my duties of babysitting a grown man around the carnival." She looked back sensing he hadn't moved an inch. "Well?" Questioning, the hint to follow was blatant.

He shook his head jovially light on his feet the shifter jogged a bit catching up to the short empath as he folded his arms behind his head as they continued on their way to the entrance of the pier, a silent agreement to leave. He bumped his hip against her as a short second of silence crossed them. "You enjoy yourself?" He asked casually though a tinge of hope laced in his words.

The contact made her roll her eyes, not wanting to answer but relenting. "It was as inconvenient as I predicted," she crossed her arms loosely below her chest as she watched two kids, a boy and a girl running up to what she assumed were their parents hand in hand. The adults looked down at their children and smiled broadly, sensing the emotions of love and happiness leaking from the family. "But, I guess if you're with the right people these _events_ are not that dissatisfying." Eyes briefly casting a lazy glare knowing full well a cheesy smile was blooming from his mouth. _Ugh. _She groaned as said goofy smile was in effect.

Not saying a word but congratulating himself inwardly, Changeling hummed in acknowledgement. He was wickedly proud and it took everything in Raven not to rain on his parade. _Just this once…_

With a bit more vigor in each step he sighed happily, mission accomplished in getting Raven outside and actually begrudgingly admitting she enjoyed herself, and even secretly adding that it was all because of him. Not wanting to jeopardize the mood for once he tucked that piece bragging rights away, no need for him to accidentally find himself launched into the ocean for rubbing it in her-.

"Wipe that grin off you face, as if you won something." Gravelly voice spoke up authoritatively.

Grin doing exactly that, Gar looked down to his companion as she reminded the man why they were there in the first place.

"Remember why I did this, starting tomorrow and onwards for the next seven days I expect my favorite tea in the morning and a wheat bagel from the coffee shop in Jump square. I expect it to be warm with a generous amount of strawberry cream cheese and tea appropriately heated, so be there at exactly 8 when it opens." She tallied off.

As if a record screeching the animal lover immediately stopped. "As in 8… in the AM morning?"

The empath stopped beside the stunned man and gave him an incredulous glare. "Of course 8 in the morning, what coffee shop you know opens at 8 at night," She asked rhetorically. "I'm usually the first in the Tower to be up at that time," Rolling her eyes she continued walking forward already done with his actions but not done with her list. "Also, Starfire and I are assigned to do grocery shopping so you'll be taking my place."

A double dose of despair hit the man hearing grocery store and Starfire together in the same sentence. No exaggeration, shopping with Starfire was a challenge in itself, people thought he had a short attention span, no, when it came to the alien princess everything was "wondrous" and "glorious", a trip to grab a few things turned into a shopping spree that lasted hours.

"No…" he whispered.

The vindicated woman grinned evilly continuing her walk from the man who trudged behind her slowly, face shrouded in a trepidation. They finally found themselves at the entrance of the carnival with people milling around also deciding to end their day.

Invigorated the empath slowly levitated on the spot turning around and leveled with the overly dramatic Changeling. "I'm flying back home. You can keep doing," She gestured toward his pained stricken face. "This. It looks good on you." The sarcasm barely registered to the green Titan but a scowl was soon replaced.

His eyes squinted at her in malice. "Evil. Just so damn evil. I should've just left you alone. Mind my own business, but no. Always gotta open my big ass mouth."

Wholeheartedly agreeing with his not so subtle self-reprimanding, a smug grin _innocently _settled on her lips as the empath bobbed a bit in the air almost gleefully. "Sleep well tonight, Gar. Don't stay up too late." The last of her words, Raven lifted herself up higher and took to the skies subduing the mirth clearly shown on her face, while some citizens either leaving the pier or entering stopped to awe at the flying woman that soon turned into a dot in the sky.

As a few seconds ticked away, Changeling shrugged with an exasperated sigh and a wry grin. _Still got her to admit she had a good time. _Fooling himself that he still won out in their exchange, he looked up to the sky where his teammate was last seen shook his head self-deprecatingly and in a blink of an eye he shifted into a hawk. Once again the crowd exclaimed in excitement as a big green bird flapped its wing's and soared away following the lead of the dark Titan.

_Okay, I'll bite Rae… Not like you can get rid of me._

* * *

**Translation:**

"¡Gracias por todo, Changeling y Raven!"**:** **"Thank you for everything, Changeling and Raven!" **

"¡Glado que si, Ernesto! ¿Estás seguro de que no puedes ir?"**: "Of course, Ernesto! Are you sure you can't go?" **

"Ah, lo sinto. Tengo otra recogida, pero ustedes dos divertirse,"**: "Ah. I'm sorry. I have another pick-up, but you two have a good time." **

"¡Adios, Ravenita!"**: "Good bye, Little Raven!"**

"Adios, Ernesto. Gracias."**: Good bye, Ernesto. Thank you. **

**A/N: A little bit of Spanish for the ones interested, and no, this will not be a regular thing and yes, later as we progress there will be an explanation on why Changeling is so fluent in Spanish. But we can wait! **

**Now, the reason I didn't make this chapter a distant view in the future is because of my lovely and beautiful wife (…She's watching me write this…) had the clever idea that since this was an introduction of the story the first chapter didn't have enough of a build up for the audience to really grasp much. **

**So I conceded and this is what came from it. But the next chapter we will be jumping forward and well past seven days of servitude from our favorite green bean. Also, a confession, the last chapter I was a bit disappointed in myself that I didn't include much dialogue between the two characters – especially from Raven - so I tried rectifying that in this installment and feel a little better with it. Also, I noticed I kept writing "Changeling" wrong! I kept spelling it "Changling" without the 'e', I'll go back to fix that if anyone even noticed lol. **

**In all honesty, I just wanna progress in my writing, all this is supposed to be fun and not taken so seriously. I want it all to be organic and very well paced, so with that I'll like to ask if there is any gripes or concerns please don't hesitate to either review or DM me, both are appreciated. Thanks everyone and I'll be working on the next one. I'm out!**


	3. The Ones We Fight For (The Chillins)

A/N: Lengthy chapter ahead.

* * *

*Disclaimer*

All rights to characters belong solely to DC comics and Warner Bros. (I wonder if I have to keep writing these…)

Back pressed up against the uneven surface of the tree trunk with hands clenched over her mouth so her ragged breathing couldn't be heard, the little girl wide eyed and hair mussed about from all the frantic running tried desperately to mitigate any noise or movement to not attract any attention from her predator.

It all happened so quickly, flashes of other kids being scooped up and taken within seconds of their escape darted across her mind as she still failed to even out her breathes. There were fifteen of them, young and full of energy each one with their own personalities and quirks that made them who they were at even such a young age. Now. There was just her, at least she assumed so because as seconds ticked and her breathe finally caught up with her - hands now flat on the tree - it was silent, deadly so.

*Snap*

She jumped and a small shriek escaped her lips from the sound of a twig breaking. Instinctively she once again clasped her hands over her mouth and pressed harder against the bark as if fusing her whole body to the tree was possible. Slow stalking steps could be heard and what sounded like rapid sniffing followed quickly as well, as if her predator was smelling for her.

The mental image made her eyes widen even more and she shifted a bit almost slipping on a root she neglected to look down toward, the steps and sniffing abruptly stopped. The young girl, horrified inwardly cursed herself from her mistake fruitlessly hoping that she wasn't heard, but that thought was squashed as soon as the steps continued and what sounded like they were getting closer. Eyes clenched tightly closed, heart pumping erratically in fear each step was a countdown to the end, she clenched her teeth tighter.

Step… 1…. Step… 2… Step…

…

Eyes still closed but brows pinched in confusion, there was no noise. Nothing. Did her predator stop? Did they get distracted from another child? Maybe there was another kid besides her that was left. A small part of her felt guilty hoping that her chance of survival went up a few notches if that was the case.

She peeked open an eye. Ears open for any other noise, anything to clue her in she was in the safe. Still silent. Both eyes opened and mouth uncovered she lowered her arms beside her, palms flat on the surface of the tree. Seconds ticked away and the thought to inspect around her to see if the coast was clear was just as quickly snuffed out.

Nope! No way! Nope, nope nope!

She was fine with the idea of staying here forever, she could live here… So why the heck was she trying to peek from the side of the tree?! Cure-e-ocity? Right? Something about a cat getting eaten? Whatever the word was it was making her a dumb head but the overwhelming whatsamicallit had her want to see if she was still being followed, because the anticipation and anxiety was visibly showing as hands shook against her safe haven. Shimming slowly - back rubbing harshly on the wood - eyes rapidly shifting to the ground so no more errant roots will trip her up, the little girl held her breathe as she finally leaned to the side and a lone eye searched.

Grass, trees, and a bush here and there… wait… was it gone? She got away? A slow toothy grin spread out as she continued to look around as more of her body leaned out feeling confident she was safe. Shuddering breathes and heart rate slowing, the young survivor left her haven patting the side of the tree for a job well done. Okay, now all she has to do was get back inside then she was scot free, if only that hot panting on the back of her neck would sto- huh?

Surprised, the fooled survivor turned around so quickly that she ended up on her rear, _darn roots! _and looked up to find a green dog with floppy ears and a droopy face while its tail wagged happily. Fear was now replaced with disappointment.

"No fair!" The girl pouted as her lower lip poked out and arms crossed defiantly, the dog responded by licking at her face good naturedly. She squealed in delight and laughed out loud jubilantly trying to push the dog away. "Stop, Mr. Beast Boy! Okay, okay you win!" more uncontrolled laughter rang as the dog stopped and shifted into the towering green Titan.

"That's _Mister_ Changeling to you, munchkin." The ever present grin flourished along his lips as he looked down to his last escapee. "Good job though, you were the last kid that gave me trouble, congrats!" He bent his knees down to the level of the little girl as she wiped the saliva off her face still grinning cheekily.

The other children came running towards them excitedly some of them talking quickly about their game of hide and seek.

"That was so cool!"

"Did you see me though, I almost got away from him!"

"No way we coulda lasted that long with a Titan!"

"Can we get another rematch?!"

"Can I ride on your back if you shift to a lion?!"

"I don't wanna go home yet!"

The green shifter grinned even wider as an amalgamation of little voices crowded around him as he stood to his full height, each one exclaiming how awesome he was. Kids were great!

Kids were headaches. Raven shifted to her other foot watching from the distance arms folded below her chest and hood up even though the overhead roof blocked the sun from hitting her. Summer was still raging on and sweaty excited kids running around was a picturesque reminder to the grumpy empath. Okay, kids weren't that bad but when you had a bunch of them crowd around you with emotions erratically going from zero to one hundred and flinging redundant questions left and right very quickly, taxed her mind. Kids were complicated. She wasn't very good with kids. But for some odd reason, they gravitated to her. Every. Single. Time.

Stony stoic mask held firmly, amethyst irises rolled down to her right as one of the children did not partake in showering affection and admiration towards the man of the hour, no, this child throughout the whole hide and seek fiasco decided to slowly side step towards her as if she wouldn't notice.

Raven still didn't talk much to civilians and that included little grade schoolers that for some odd reason wanted anything to do with her. The tiny little girl with the black hoodie - hood up – mimicked the same stance Raven had and throughout the game each sigh she let loose from another exaggerated performance from Changeling the little exasperated breath would be heard following closely down beside her. The tiny Raven quickly averted her chocolate brown eyes once again caught staring at the heroine and once again a raised brow was Raven's only reply to the child's antics. Kids were odd.

"Okay, everyone! Let's have Mr. Changeling catch a breath, we all need to get ready to go. Your parents should be ready to pick you all up!" A young woman with dirty blonde hair called out standing a few feet away from Raven and her… companion.

"Aww, but Ms. Jacobs I wanted to play another game!" The girl who was last caught called out while sitting on the shoulders of the tall green Titan, which was the prize of the last person to survive the game. Most of the other children whined and protested as well still crowding around the goofy Titan carefully maneuvering amongst the children walking back to the school.

This particular school cleverly named, Jump City Elementary was a pretty big building that ranged from pre-k to fifth grade students and today was the last day of school. Currently, it was the third graders outside for the end of the day which Ms. Jacobs thought would be a great idea to end their school year and once the kids came out and saw the local heroes flying towards their school, it was pandemonium.

Hollering to get their attention Changeling was the first to land doing what he dubbed a "heroes landing" and Raven soon landed as well reprimanding the shifter since they were not here to play. Words had no effect especially when they were drowned out by hyperventilating children gushing over the two heroes they see on TV or hear about on a regular basis, to the dismay of Raven she knew she would have to be the bad guy to drag her teammate away and continue on their way.

But of course before she could be the bearer of bad news to the hopeful innocent eyed children, Ms. _Jacobs_ had the bright idea of getting the kids even more riled up suggesting and hardly asking the two if they can join them a bit before they left.

Not only did she squint her eyes at the teacher then for suggesting it, she continued to squint at the young blonde teacher as she spoke oh so _sweetly _to Changeling as he walked towards the back of the school pass where the playground stood. She rolled her eyes as Ms. _Jacobs _once again laughed obnoxiously at an apparent joke Changeling must've said as he reached over and plucked the pouting girl from his shoulders, something about the little girl weighing a ton and hurting his shoulders as he rubbed at his collar bone. _Laying it pretty thick there aren't you, Ms. Jacobs? _Raven shifted again and rolled her eyes also noticing the little mini her do the exact same. She sighed.

Changeling smiled broadly peeking a look at his brooding teammate and the little girl glued to her hip. He knew the "aversion" Raven had toward kids something about them being too rowdy and noisy, but Gar chalked it up to her being too awkward when talking to the little people. Oh did he enjoy watching a flustered Raven, the little things in life.

Though he loved watching his teammate be uncomfortable he almost enjoyed it as much as this teacher was "subtle" on how funny he was, Changeling might play the class clown but he was no fool. Teach had a thing for him and he wouldn't disappoint with a little charm swinging her way. _Ladies do love the ears. _Inwardly he was humored and still held his knowing grin as she looked up to him explaining on how lucky she - they were that the children were able to see him, noticing right away her suppose slip up and neglected to include Raven.

"Of course, Mrs. Jacobs. Ms. Raven and I are always happy to spend time with the youths of tomorrow," chest puffed out comically eliciting laughs and giggles from the children. "Ain't that right, Raven?"

The recluse and her partner of crime held their pose, begrudged she answered. "Yup." Crossing her arms just a bit tighter. This was so very sweet of him- sarcasm oozing- but they had somewhere to be!

A strained smile met the teacher's lips looking to Raven. That irked the empath. "Yes, Ms. Raven too. Thanks for keeping little Celina company." She directed her gaze back to the man in front of her not expecting or caring for a response, flourishing yet another sweet smile. "It's miss Jacobs by the way." If that wasn't a bigger sign that she was desperate Raven didn't know what was, especially when the woman raised her left hand playing with the necklace hanging from her neck, showing the world once again, that yes, she's single. _Aren't you bold, blondie? _

Changeling kept contact with the blue eyes in front of him, "Right, sorry. You would think me being a super hero I should always be alert to my surroundings, always gotta pay attention to the _finer_ details." He made sure to put emphasis on finer.

And on that note Raven officially wished someone could kill her now.

Stifling a giggle with her – you guessed it – left hand the young teacher finally gathered the children up and prepared for them to head back to their classrooms, but not without a few predictable words form our local easy 'A' teacher. "Actually, if you're not doing anything later," she looked to the children inside lined up against the wall making sure there weren't any prying eyes and ears, lowered her voice and asked. "maybe we can go out for a drink and a bite to eat?" Lashes fluttered and a flirty smile plastered on painted red lips, amethyst eyes rolled for the umpteenth time catching every word.

With a cocksure smile he leaned against the brick wall beside the entry way of the school arms crossed, "Don't see why not. Once we're done I should be free, but would you look at that? How am I supposed to contact you?" _Ms. _Jacobs knew it was rhetorical, Raven nauseatingly knew it was rhetorical, even mini Raven/Celina knew it was rhetorical since little girl made a noise of displeasure. _Hmm, she's not so bad. _Raven thought praising her tag along.

Almost jumping at the chance, Blondie reached in a pocket of her little cardigan sweater and brought out a pen while untangling his crossed arms and gently faced his right palm up. "This may be a little stone age-y, but I rather not have my students hearing me give my number out, people would talk." Words said coyly.

Sure, that'll be a just excuse if she didn't neglect the fact that little Celina was in plain view of the whole exchange as the young teacher wrote on the green pigmented hand. Knowingly, Changeling nodded reassuring her that he would hate for that to happen.

No seriously, why is she still witnessing this?

Raven exhaled slowly, "So pathetic." Surprisingly those whispered words did not leave her lips as she looked down to the little girl still mimicking her actions and staring at the two adults unabashedly flirting amongst children. This little girl just became her favorite.

Slower than it should to write down ten digits on flesh, Ms. Jacobs finished and slowly curled his hand in a loose fist while looking up to him mischievously. "Come on, Celina. Time to go, bells going to ring soon." Finally breaking excruciating eye contact the _subtle_ school teacher waved over towards the little hooded girl.

Celina reluctantly walked over but stopped and turned around lowering her hood as a braided brown ponytail fell out, tanned small facial features shown, chocolate orbs wide, and a shy smile present, she spoke. "Thanks for letting me hang out with you, Ms. Raven." Quickly she lifted her hood back up and hurriedly entered the building while also saying a quick good bye to the other Titan. A ghost of a smile settled on Raven's lips from the child's swift exit. _She's sweet…_

A hearty chuckle schooled her features meeting the mirth in her companion's verdant gaze. She rose a brow silently challenging him to comment, knowing better he decided to say his farewell to the blonde teacher as he and Raven followed the big group through the threshold of the school. Giving high fives and byes – Changeling with the fives and Raven with toneless byes - the little boys and girls merrily walked back to their classroom ready for their parents to return and summer break to begin.

The two heroes watched them walk off Raven noticing that blonde and desperate seemed to be sashaying just a bit harder than appropriate. "That was painful to watch," She spoke out loud enough for him to hear. "Honestly, with that whole performance I would feel bad if she didn't get a call from you." She shook her head and walked further into the school finally progressing their destination.

Changeling caught up with her impish grin in place, "Now Raven, I have no clue what you're talking about. Trish seems like a real genuine woman. Nothing wrong with going for what you want, guys like a little assertiveness. Hell, maybe she can give you some pointers." He knew damn well that was a load of bull and the way she glared at him was enough for her to agree.

"Trish?"

"Yeah, that's her name," casually said as they continued down the halls. "What, you think I'm a just call her Ms. Jacobs if we hung out?" He stroked his chin smirking. "That would be kinky though, thick framed glasses and a ruler… hmm, behind closed doors the possibilities are endless." Feign pondering stopped as he barked out a laugh from the pinched look of disgust on Raven's face.

"I don't know where you got the idea that you should ever be comfortable talking about your disturbing fantasies to me, I literally have nightmares comparable to hell in my mind, please refrain from helping. Also, we're in an Elementary School, Garfield. Grow up." Reeling back in her features she continued to look around the halls looking for any indicator to where they should be heading. _I should have never agreed to this, though I didn't have much of a choice I suppose._

Not at all fazed by her words and enjoying the puff of annoyance coming from his short counterpart as her eyes traveled to and fro, Changeling continued treading brazenly through Raven's limits of how much she can take from him, again, Garfield was no fool – no matter how many times Raven would strongly suggest otherwise - but he sure like to play one whenever Raven was involved.

"I have you know that my fantasies are very tasteful, everyone has their little kinks Raven and I think it's very judgmental of you for criticizing my tastes of recreational activities." He tsked disapprovingly. "We're in a generation of free thinkers, Rae. Be a part of the revolution." He extended out a hand as a gesture of acceptance fighting against a smile that was easy to see.

She glared at the mocking appendage having half a mind enveloping his whole arm with her powers and slamming him between both walls of the hall, stuffing the euphoric thoughts down and not wanting to traumatize children from bloodstained walls she continued walking… still with no clue on where she's supposed to be going. She grumbled lowly, too prideful to ask the clearly non-helpful person beside her. She swore today that he would not get under her skin, especially not today.

Cheekily he retracted his hand seeing she made no move to accept it, as expected. "For shame young Rae, we are here to show these young aspiring children the true meaning of unity and maturity. I can't be the only adult here willing to set an example. Build with me Raven."

No, the only response he will get is a scoff of absurdity. She will not humor this man just for the sake of his entertainment, especially when she spent too much of her time watching two "adults" flirt scandalously. Honestly, Raven did not care what Changeling did on his own time but they were here for one thing and one thing only, and as much as she was dreading the task it was assigned to them and she took her missions seriously. So yes, on top of her _charming _friendbeing a complete dog – no pun intended – Raven's mind throughout the morning was centered on one thing.

Slight movement caught her attention as her teammate folded his arms behind his back and he let out an exasperated sigh. "You know, you could just say you're jealous and then we can finally get to the crust of your little attitude."

She stopped ramrod straight and very slowly turned her head to the left of her where he stopped and stood with the most nonchalant look with his arms still behind his head.

The black aura of her power visibly wisped around both her shoulders reminiscent to black flames and looking into his unimpressed eyes glaring daggers into his very soul. Chillingly she spoke. "If you think, that I would be jealous over any of your prospects-!"

"Oh, we're here!"

"Then- What?" Her aura vanished instantly.

He grinned harder loving that he actually caught her off guard - the rarest of moments - he looked over her short stature, uncrossing his arms and pointing behind her. "The auditorium, that's where they're holding the ceremony, remember?" Rhetorical and smug was his explanation and God only knew how much she struggled to not unleash her rage on him – inwardly of course – they only indication of her struggle was the auditorium doors shuddering a bit but went "unnoticed" as he walked towards the doors and grasped the handle. "Come on Rae, we've fooled around long enough. There's some kids we have to congratulate on their graduation. I'm sure they can't wait for your raring speech." He chuckled condescendingly as he opened the door ajar.

Raven grounded her teeth and glare intensified but smirked slowly. She channeled her soul-self grasping the door and jerking it forward bashing her _clever _friend squarely in the face.

"Shit!" Changeling shouted while quickly turning his head away rubbing the bridge of his nose and forehead. The loud explicit caught the attention of the children and parents inside the auditorium staring at a bruised animal shifter and now satisfied empath, said empath let out a content sigh while also relinquishing her powers and slowly walked around her teammate ignoring all the disapproving stares from the parents and stifled giggles from the kids. She always did enjoy retribution served justly.

"You're right. Now that you've broken the ice and kept the attention on you it'll be lot more comfortable to talk to the children," she spoke evenly and stoic, then looking back smugly "I've always appreciated your self-sacrificing nature." She continued her walk down as kids began to holler and hoot over the two Titans that arrived, except for the parents whom still looked to Changeling shaking their heads in disapproval and mutters of criticism of his profanity.

Rubbing ceased, Changeling grinned and waved wiry at the parents and children. "Ha ha, yeah, what I'm here for." He gulped audibly at who he would assume was the principal stomping over to him. _Dammit… _

The bell rang signaling the end of the school year.

/-/

Raven hated showing weakness, in the past when her father did have a heavier presence in her life nightmares were the easiest way he invaded her, from seeing her most precious people being murdered grotesquely by faceless demons to vivid memories of things he did to her birth mother the night she was conceived, these foul images plagued her throughout her young teenage years that no child should see. But she coped and warded off those fears with logic, support from her new family, and mental fortitude.

Any other weakness that she held secretly to her heart she always found a way to win against them. But this… this weakness was different from any other she's ever gone against. She plotted out escape plans each time these moments slithered towards her and always found a way to avoid the grueling task, but not today… public speaking finally won. She could hear Changeling and Cyborg mock her now with laughter in her head.

She inwardly groaned. Yes, she was being overly dramatic and to even think that the pain and suffering her father trialed her through is anything close to… public speaking, would be ludicrous, especially for a 5th grade graduation ceremony.

But dammit all, Raven was distraught and the thoughts plaguing her were her own to reflect, oh, she loathed her fearless leader as he was the one to assign this _important _mission. She scoffs and pinches her face in reproach. Nightwing has made it a mission throughout her career as a Titan to be more approachable and _friendly_ with the citizens and today he felt a trial run for these kids would help.

Never a challenge for the other Titans, Starfire with her exotic and free spirited personality, Cyborg with his calming and friendly aura, Nightwing with his authoritative but accepting views, and Changeling with his charming and joyous presence.

She cringed, Raven, well she had a mean sullen silence that could rival any one foolish enough to compete her in. Her thoughts shattered and shoulders tensed as a sharp whine came from the mic settled on the center of the stage as one of the teachers fiddled with the height of the mic stand gauging the appropriate position for the brooding special guest. _I'm not that short, prick. _

Done with her hateful glare at the teacher and mic, she looked away and kept her gaze down on a sheet of paper held firmly between her thumbs and forefingers words reading, "Congratulations". Short and to the point, no other words needed. They were children, kids with short attention spans long enough that one word would have them mind numbingly bored. If anything she was doing them a favor.

"Congratulations?"

She spun so quick to look behind her that her nose faintly brushed against a chest clad in black and purple. She looked up at the reoccurring offender of her personal space and scowled, "Can I help you?" Voice dripping with venom.

Changeling not moving an inch from looking over her head nor fazed from her tone stood incredulously as he gestured to the sheet of paper in her hand. "Dude, don't tell me you're seriously going to walk up that stage and say, 'Congratulations' to these kids and just walk off?" His voice lowered and face sagged as he said her speech impersonating what he believed was Raven.

She lidded her eyes menacingly and crumbled the sheet in her right fist tightly destroying the evidence, "Why are you skulking behind me? How many times have I told you to respect my space?" She was evading his accusation and the way he literally waved off the timbre of her voice showed he wasn't going to be deterred. _The one time you want to be insightful. _She growled lowly.

"Rae, these kids want more than a quick 'good job and make sure you brush your teeth before you go to bed' speech." She rolled her eyes and folded her arms looking indifferent. "They wanna hear words of encouragement from a super hero, to let them know they made one of the many accomplishments in their lives." He looked above her starry eyed engrossed in himself only imagining what he was seeing. "These children are the futures of tomorrow, where anything is possible!"

She rose a brow as he just stood there with the same starry eyed expression with one fist risen triumphantly. Seconds passed and she began to speak but he beat her to it.

"Kids love all that hero stuff, Rae! I know this isn't your thing, and really, what the hell was Rob thinking," she scowled at him for his comment, no matter how much she should agree she didn't appreciate the obvious observation. "but, I know you can do better than that, I know the perfectionist in you wouldn't allow such a," he lowered his voice above a whisper, "half ass job."

She smirked knowing the reason why he lowered his voice, no need for another reprimand from a not scary at all principal.

Her lips straightened and looked away from him, "There's nothing about me that says encouraging public speaker, and it's the main reason why I'm never delegated to speak. This isn't my thing, and neither of us should fool ourselves differently to think so. I know my strengths and speaking in large crowds isn't it," She loosened the grip of her fist revealing the piece of paper.

"I literally sat down in my room for two hours and this was the one word I wrote down." Granted, after the first half hour she mediated to prepare for this very moment and lost track of time, but he didn't need to know that. She was surprised she even told him that tidbit of embarrassment.

Changeling saw it, for just a moment, her eyes wavered a bit as she kept her gaze on that insignificant piece of paper. A slight frown marred his lips.

_You're really bothered by this._

He sighed and ruffled the nape of his neck, well shit, this put a damper on his mood. Yeah, after Nightwing assigned him to go with Raven as "backup" which was code for make sure Raven doesn't skip town or dimension, he was planning on enjoying every second of the stoic Titan on stage giving a motivational speech to some eleven and twelve year olds, he was even going to sneak a few pictures to take and show the team. That antic just jumped out the window, his teammate needed help, no, his friend needed support.

"Rae," he paused as she took the time to look at him indifferently, raising hood up, arms folding and eyes lidded, the ultimate guard up but he had a sixth sense when Raven was involved, she was nervous.

That inaudible tapping her left index finger kept repeating on her arm was the only giveaway. "I get it, you're nervous," a subtle twitch of the mouth was her only reply not a denial but also no concurrence. He ignored the impulse of rolling his eyes. "look, if you wanna go out there and say a quick couple words I got your back and Nightwing won't know a thing, just the fact that we're here has these kids riled up, you hear them out there?"

Raven's eyes widen looking to the side where most of the noise was coming from just now noticing the commotion coming from behind the curtain, so transfixed on her thoughts and the coming act of standing amongst them muted everything around her, screams of joy from children and shushing tones of admonishment from teachers and parents were dwarfed as a chant slowly bubbled out louder and louder.

"Titans, Titans, TITANS!"

"That, that right there is unbridled joy, Rae. These kids love us for the things we do, they look up to us to kick bad guy butt on a regular basis." He clapped both hands gently on her shoulders garnering her attention from the crowd looking up into his eyes. "We do all of this for them, and you out of all of us have the biggest heart. I know for sure, you just being here and getting on that stage is going to make more than half of these kids day, maybe for their whole summer. So treat this like any other job we've been entrusted to do. Do this for them."

The words hit her harder than she would admit. She was being stubborn and selfish, worried more about her own comfort level and moaning her misfortunate to speak in front of people shorter than her. Of course, the one to point it out subtly would be the man she believed was the most clueless.

Green and amethyst clashed. Words of appreciation were on the tip of her tongue…

A clearing of someone's throat broke their eyes. "Everyone settle down," the principal of the school stood rigid in her pencil skirt, thinly framed glasses and pointed nose behind the mic with a critical eye that screamed "respect me or suffer the consequences". The chanting evaporated and the children and parents went deadly quite, an audible gulp was heard from her comrade seeing the scary woman. Raven saw a subtle smirk but just as quickly vanished as the regal woman continued. _She knows exactly what she's doing._

"Yes, as we all know we have one of the Titans here to speak to us before the ceremony commences, Miss Raven took time out of her very busy schedule to impart some words of wisdom to you children, so I expect for each and every one of you to show respect and stay silent, we are Jump City Elementary and we conduct ourselves accordingly, am I understood?" No response was needed as everyone knew it was rhetorical. "Good. Now, without further ado, Miss Raven, will you please come on stage?" The woman gestured a hand towards the wooden polished floor giving her the stage as a roar of cheer followed.

Shaken from the view of the hard pressed woman, Raven felt herself jostled as Changeling – hands still on her shoulders – brought her back to him.

"You got this Rae, a couple words with some cheesy one liners and then we can bust outta this joint." One final clap and his hands left her as he looked down at her expectantly.

The empath gave a slight nod and schooled her features while lowering her hood, "Hold this," placing her speech inside his hand Raven took a slow breathe and turned away from her support and stepped toward the limelight as the noise from the children intensified. The green Titan looked down at the crumbled paper and grinned. Raven stopped just before the light, still shrouded behind the curtain and turned her head to look back at her teammate, "Unbridled?" An amused smirk held her lips.

Changeling pinched his brows in confusion but quickly smiled broadly thinking of his pep talk from earlier. "Yeah, you like it?" The _odd _canine revealed itself.

She smiled warmly, subtle but enough to make him smile wider. "Leave the big words to me." With that she turned back to the lights, tunnel vision on the mic.

The green Titan guffawed out a laugh. "Go get em', Tiger!" A loud roar reverberated out his lips as he clapped loudly and hollered not caring how outrageous he sounded and looked.

Finally stepping into the light, waves of emotions crashed into her as mental blocks held secure not allowing the intense emotions to invade her, years of training paying off. Raven closed in on the mic a bit perturbed that the mic stand wasn't low enough to speak into, thoughts of revenge on the unsuspecting teacher halted as the principal adjusted the stand, nodded and walked off the stage behind the curtains, and enough of her was revealed just to show the children her presence was felt.

"Thank you," gravelly voice rang as the children, in their cap and gowns finally quieted down their attention zeroed in on her. The lights obscured most of the children and parents that sat further back, maybe about fifty or so adolescents beaming up at her with awe and admiration, a bit daunting to the dark woman but she pressed on, "I'm here today to congratulate you all on a very important achievement," she steadied her breathe looking to the faces she could see, "you all have worked hard to be here and this is just one of the many mile stones you will explore. Be proud. Your parents are." She glanced to her left looking to her teammate, he flashed two thumbs up and breathed out "you're killing it." with his trademark goofy grin.

_Fool… _Smirking good naturedly and turning back to the soon to be 6th graders she started back up, "My teamma- my friend gave me some advice, earlier I was hesitant to speak to you all as I'm not one for large crowds, but he told me to treat this the same I would any other day I'm entrusted to protect the people in this big city, that regardless of my comfort level that I should think of all of you. He was right,"

She noticed in her peripheral the childish antics as Changeling did one of his many ridiculous victory dances. She repressed the urge to scoff.

"After today a new part of your life will be open and how you all travel through them is entirely up to you, this isn't only a graduation to another grade this is a journey of finding who you are." She swept her eyes across the little faces that glowed with happiness. "As I look at each and every one you I see a future that I will protect and a promise that I will do everything in my power to secure that path you will be walking, so when the next cornerstone approaches you all will be there, and so will I."

There was a finality there that resonated with each person in that auditorium, child, parent, teacher, principal, and even fellow Titan. Said Titan nodded in agreeance. _Like I said, the biggest heart outta all of us. _

"So again, Congratulations. I wish you well. Thank you." A booming round of applause startled her as every person in their seats shot up, clapping loudly and singing their praises to the dark Titan, even to her right the principal clapped distinguishably with a faint smile on her lips nodding. Heat rose to her face as she swiftly raised her hood gave a slight nod to the audience and walked off the stage rejoining her fellow crime fighter who was exuberating the most energy. She sighed.

"That's how you do it!" Changeling giddiness rubbed off her as she hid more of her face from him as she smiled faintly. "Never doubted you Rae, do you hear that?! The whole auditorium is going to come down from all that cheering! I think they want an encore. Encore! Enco-"

She clutched his face pinching his lips together stopping him from talking, "Cut it out," she grounded. "Don't give them any ideas." A steely gaze hit him as she waited for him to comply. He nodded vigorously.

Releasing him he rolled his jaw around a bit surprised by her vice like grip but smiling nonetheless. "Seriously, you did great, Rae. Wish the crew could've saw," whispering. "Knew I should've taken some pics." A lone eyebrow rose threateningly hearing every word.

"Ahem." Both Titans looked back to the stage as the strict principal repositioned herself behind the mic. "Thank you Miss Raven, certainly heartfelt and very much appreciated. I for one, and I'm sure I can speak for these parents and teachers, that we have the utmost trust in you and your teammates to keep that promise. Everyone, another round of applause for the Titans."

Changeling grasped her from behind on the shoulders and steered her over to the stage again, Raven reluctantly allowed the forced direction but leaning away reappearing with the man as he relished in the shared limelight. The young green Titan made grandiose poses and shifted through animals riling the kids and making the adults laugh while Raven stiffly waved. _Can we go home now?_

/-/

Finally it was over. The two Titans decided to stay throughout the ceremony – Changeling begged till Raven yelled consenting - and took plenty of photos with the little graduates, parents and teachers even requested for a few candid shots and profusely thanking Raven for her words of wisdom, even having a few parents choke up, which of course made the sorceress quite uncomfortable and a green jokester very appreciative, doing most of the talking and saying thanks.

The last of the children and parents walked off waving back at the Titans. Changeling stopped his exaggerated wave and stood akimbo taking in a big breathe and rushing it out. "That's the last of em'. They grow up so fast," he feigned a swipe at his cheek warring off tears unshed looking to his partner.

Raven kept a watchful eye making sure the families made it to their vehicles and drove off, Changeling knowingly grinned. _Momma bear. _The enchantress then let out a quite sigh. "If Robin volunteers me for anything like that again, Slade wouldn't even be able to keep him from me."

Changeling cringed at the name of the man that still gave him nightmares but laughed boastfully. "Please, they loved you, Rae! You can't fool me, I saw your face get a little rosy when you got that standing ovation. So precious!" He said in a cutesy sing song voice.

Raven grimaced, "I'll make sure to have Cyborg give you an eye exam. Actually, I'll let him know you need a full body one." Her lidded eyes spoke volumes staying true to her threat.

Green hands went up wry, "Heh, message received, deleted from memory bank. Boop." He tapped his finger against his right temple as if pressing a button.

Raven dropped her penetrating gaze, "Good." She rotated her head and rolled her shoulders tensed just now hitting her how tired she was - a barely audible grumble left her stomach - and how hungry she was. Ignoring the light dust of red on her cheeks she raised her hood up avoiding eye contact. "I'm heading back home, this day has gone on long enough for me." Her deadpan voice said indifferently. "Try not to get into too much trouble, Gar."

The shape shifter quickly stood in front of the woman ready to fly off, "Hold up Rae, how about some celebratory pizzas?"

Amethyst eyes shifted to his hopeful green. She _was_ hungry and he must've heard her stomach speak out, but something struck her. "Don't you have plans this evening?"

The shifter looked at her perplexed. "Huh?"

Raven rolled her eyes, not surprised his lack of attention rearing its head. "Did we already forget about young and _very_ available, Trish that's waiting faithfully for you to call?" Sarcasm oozed grudgingly as she pointed down at his hand where the woman painstakingly wrote her number.

A few seconds ticked but recognition soon flashed as he looked down at the gestured hand with the memento from the hot blonde teacher. "Ah, that's right." His reply had what she thought sounded like resignation, but ignored it.

"Yeah, wouldn't want to disappoint." She said with her usual deadpan though there was a certain prickliness attached.

Changeling shook his head as she readied herself to take off again, "Pssh, who cares. I can call her anytime. Time to celebrate, Mama! My treat, me, you, a double vegan cheese pizza and a two liter soda." He rubbed his stomach enthusiastically as he licked his lips. "I dare you to tell me that doesn't get the hunger pains going."

She quirked a brow, _Mama? _She'll make sure to lecture him about that little nickname later, right now the tightness in her stomach was starting to get uncomfortable. So much so that even a double cheese vegan pizza did sound appetizing. But… "Garfield… that's sweet, really, but its fine. Go call that woman, I'll buy some pizza to go. I'll even get enough for the whole team." She meant it, granted she wasn't a big fan of _Trish_ but there was nothing she had against her other than being a bit rude.

"Na, I'm good," he replied flippantly. "Pizza parlor it is. Oh, I gotta great idea!" He leaned in closer to her as he hid his mouth as in telling a secret. "Why don't we put some habanero sauce on Dick's side of the pizza, you know, a little payback?" He wiggled his eyebrows while rubbing his hands nefariously.

She looked at him, really, just looked. He wasn't joking. But whenever the team- whenever his _friends _were involved Gar always put them first. But for some reason in this moment, looking like such a fool hands still rubbing and eyebrows jutting up and down, Raven was glad he chose to be with his friends instead with a female he just met. Was that her being selfish again? Maybe on some subconscious level she knew he would always pick them over anyone. Maybe she should talk to him about that, why he feels a need to put himself second. Maybe… but right now…

The enchantress pressed her hand against his face and pushed him back not hard enough to maim but enough to remind him of personal space, again. "Fine, I gave you multiple chances to cut your losses and see _Ms. _Jacobs. Don't start complaining to me about making the wrong choice."

A throaty chuckle fell from his lips catching the way she said miss. "Oh, my sweet Raven, you didn't know? I'll always pick you over anybody." Words said like velvet as he approached the shorter woman ready to put his arm around her shoulders.

Deadpan indifference stained her face and as his arm came down to hold her she flew off without a word.

"Dude! How many times are you going to ruin my moment of suaveness?!" He yelled after her quickly shifting into a sea hawk and flying towards her.

Brows pinched confused as the wind whipped around her, Raven grazed her hand against her chest where a familiar twinge was felt just a few seconds ago. _I'll always pick you..._

_Huh…_

Shaking off the feeling, she noticed his presence quickly catching up with her. Concentrating, she flew just a bit faster not giving the green avian a chance to pass her, rare moment of a juvenile act that Gar incidentally brought out. A genuine smile kissed her lips as the sun steadily sank and faint sign of stars were showing. If only Gar knew how many times he was the cause for those rare smiles.

* * *

**A/N:** Sounds like that may be a slight case of arrhythmia. Hmm… Anyway! It's been long time but I'm back! I think about three months have passed since the second chapter and dammit it wasn't on purpose but I've been reading the last two chapters and noticed mistakes and changes I want to fix. So with this chapter I took more time and patiently wrote (typed). I've reviewed and edited this like five different times and after a while it just wrote itself, this is the longest chapter I've ever written and I debated on making it a two-fer but decided against it.

I really want to stay faithful to the loose anthology format I have going so the next chapter will definitely be another time skip.

The juices are pumping people so watch where you step, granted as much as I love writing there's times when I sit behind this computer and read back what I wrote and think, "This shit is trash!" But then I let a few days pass and I read everything over and be like, "oh damn, I like that!" *sigh* the burdens of being your own worse critic.

I want to give a special thank you to all the reviewers, followers, favoritees, and random folks that creep in to read the first few sentences and bounce. I have love for all of you! For the ones willing to stick with me and PM my mistakes I really do appreciate that and I'm working on doing better. So, if you will excuse me I'm going to get me a mop, it's moist around here… moist… funny.

Review, follow, or favorite. Pick your poison or do all three. Thanks again!


	4. False Narrative (Do You Know Me?)

**A/N:** I swear I'm not purposely making these chapters this damn long, but the muses have spoken and you all suffer from it. Love this relationship we're building.

Also, shout out to giraffes92. They requested a POV from Changeling's perspective so I give you this!

*Disclaimer* All rights to characters belong solely to DC comics and Warner Bros. (Yeah, I'll keep writing them.)

* * *

His gaze held her in place mystified, as if the emerald orbs possessed some hypnotizing effect while his voice conducted her every move, it was tantalizing.

The music in the background was white noise, the people that surrounded them were void, with every smile and chuckle in between the moments he spoke to her in a husky and alluring timbre excited her.

Subtly she would catch him rove his captivating eyes down her body that would cause a pleasing sinking feeling in her stomach and she would lightly nibble her lower lip to show she approved.

They only spoke for a few minutes but she was starting to see other characteristics that were even more appealing, as he laughed casually he would run his fingers through his tousled forest green hair, fingers as she inspected, were not clawed but big enough to dwarf her own, laughing lines framed his eyes that were piercing but gentle, nose round and angular, lips full with a slightly darker shade than the rest of him – she licked her own– shoulders that were broad and stiff with lean muscles hidden under a well fitted black dress shirt with the first two buttons undone, chest that wasn't puffed out but she could imagine the corded muscle and chiseled pectorals – her imagination was running on overdrive – abdominals so firm that she wanted to rake her fing-

"Ay, B!"

Like a shattering effect their little world crumbled and they were back in the slowly crowding lounge, Changeling grumbled as an all familiar cybernetic hand clapped his right shoulder jarring him forward almost spilling the glass he was nursing.

"There you are! Hey man, I was just talking to these two girls and they are a huge fan-."

"Dude!" Frantically, Changeling interrupted the half man half machine. "Rude. I'm talking to… Roxanne!" He looked back to the woman in the red skintight dress hoping she didn't notice his lull. She smiled sweetly at him. _Close one. _"You think you can give us a little space." He furrowed his brow and tilted his head signaling for him to beat it.

Cyborg gave a lazy smile as the right side of his face looked amused. "Oh?" Stormy grey eye looked adjacent from them seeing a beautiful woman; a head shorter than Changeling with fair skin, blonde platinum hair, and glacier blue eyes. The red dress she wore was form fitting and stopped right above her knees with a generous bust and waist line that curved appraisingly. "Hey there pretty lady. Sorry, didn't see you there," He grabbed the shorter male around the shoulders. "You mind if I talk to little guy here for a second?"

The youngest Titan hissed indignantly under his breathe, "_little guy?!_"

The woman blushed under the gaze of the tall man, star struck, "Yes, yeah. Of course, I'll just order another drink." She quickly swiveled away gaining the attention of the bartender.

Cyborg walked a few paces away with the man tucked under his arm as he fought futilely. "Seriously, Dude. Not cool. She was digging me. Practically undressing me with her eyes!" They finally stopped beside some tables as he folded his arms childishly pouting.

The taller man shook his head laughing. "Yeah yeah, the green machine strikes again. She was hot though, surprised she was even into you. Must be the alcohol you're pumping in her." Changeling aghast, unfolded his arms and attempted to push his friend but Cyborg stayed in place laughing harder.

He growled, "Whatever, the hell do you want?" He took a big gulp of his drink cringing as the liquor was watered down by the cubes of ice dissolving. _Watered down whiskey, ugh._

Settling down the chestnut pigmented man spoke, "I was going to tell you about these two lovely ladies that might want to meet you and maybe want to check out this after hour spot with us both." He elbowed him a few times. "It's been a while since the dynamic duo painted the city red, how 'bout it?"

Uh oh, Changeling took a better look at his best friend, eye faintly glazed and brown skin tinged russet below his eye, the tin man didn't drink much and he knew his buddy wasn't drunk maybe buzzed, something was off. "Okay. What's going on between you and Karen?" He asked knowingly crossing his arms.

Human eye widen hearing the woman's name but just as quickly he schooled his features. "What does Bee gotta do with anything?" _Bingo._ He looked away from the shifter as a lone metal finger scratched at his reddening cheek, not courtesy of the drinks he's been consuming throughout the night.

Unimpressed Changeling faintly remembered that it was Cyborg who brought up the subject of going out tonight with so much fervor, and he was starting to put the pieces together. "Cy, Hermano, Brosif, Big Daddy Cy, Broham, Big Bear, My Brother From Another Mother, Mr. Roboto-"

"Okay!" Cyborg yelled having enough of his horrible nicknames while Changeling smiled cheekily. "Damn you're annoying. Yes, even though it's none of your business, Karen and I might've gotten into a little disagreement." Changeling made to interject. "I don't wanna talk about it, B." The green man quickly shut his mouth making a zipping motion over his lips. Cyborg grinned but it didn't reach far, he huffed short through his noise, "I'm not trying to bring the mood down, go ahead back to miss pretty in red before I take her from you." He winked good-naturedly.

Changeling punched lightly at the man's shoulder. "I wouldn't doubt it. You saw how she looked at you, all starry eyed." He mimicked the woman while clutching his hands together feigning amazement. He stumbled back as the cybernetic man pushed him while laughing from his antics, the jokester shared the moment by chuckling and downing the rest of his unsatisfying drink.

He sat the glass down while wiping at his lips, "You've seen Raven anywhere?" The name quickly had him look up at Cyborg. Huh, now that he thought about it no, he hasn't. "I saw Rob and Star earlier practically dry humping on the dance floor, but no Rae." Concern was laced in the cybernetic man's tone. Always being the big brother of the group Cyborg made sure to keep a watchful eye on each member of his happy little dysfunctional family, especially Raven.

Changeling cringed from the image of his friends grinding on one another but waved it off, they both knew how well Raven could take care of herself, the whole destroy the Earth with just a thought kind of helped to pacify worries. "Most likely she fled as soon as we separated, you know this isn't her _scene_." His tone was indifferent, but a part of him was a little concerned.

The older man nodded his head slowly, "Yeah, still, I know it took a bit to actually get her out tonight and I don't want her to feel we're ditching her. Keep an eye out for her, try not to let your new _friend_ distract you enough, ya hear?"

Gar looked over broad metallic shoulders having the woman in red in sight, he noticed a few men trying to talk to her throughout his conversation with Cyborg but she barely entertained them while giving not so discreet glances towards him and his best friend. He caught her eye and she smiled seductively with a quirk brow expectantly.

"Uh, yeah, right, I'll survey the parameter thoroughly, boss. If I see her I'll let you know, gotta go!" Distracted he patted his taller friend on the chest reassuringly then scurried over to the blonde while leaning an elbow against the bar suavely requesting another drink.

The tall metal man rolled his eye and rubbed his cropped hair. Suddenly a notification popped up in his cyber optic eye, the name Baby Bee flashed over a ringing phone icon. Sobering up he hesitated as shoulders tensed, the notification made another beeping noise, he exhaled slowly. "Accept call."

A soft voice reached his ear with a tentative greeting, he sighed forlornly but returned it. The voice was somber but apologetic, he apologized as well. There was a pause, he clenched his fist hating the silence. Seconds passed but slowly a wisp of a smile cracked lifting his spirits as the voice invited him over if he wasn't doing anything, he looked around the lounge/bar noticing the people laughing and talking boisterously, he told the voice he'll come over already making a bee line to the entrance of the establishment while simultaneously sending text messages to each of his friends that he was heading out. The serene voice giggled causing his heart to flutter, "Step on it, Sparky." The cocky voice said.

"Yes, ma'am." He ended the call.

What usually took an hour to get to Steel City, Cyborg and his T car made it in record time.

/-/

Time passed as the couple continued to flirt with hardly contained laughter and lingering touches. Changeling was in his element. All this just came so easily to him, he couldn't tell you the moment when the opposite sex took such an interest in him but once it resonated that these women really did like the ears he basked from the attention. He wasn't sleazy about it – though Raven would disagree – it's not like he slept with all these woman, he just enjoyed the chase.

His face pinched a bit as the sorceress' disapproving face flashed in his mind, why should he care what she thought, not like she's his keeper. He groaned inwardly and cursed Cyborg for mentioning the dark woman, a part of him felt guilty for completely forgetting Raven and instead relishing the attention the woman in front of him was praising him.

Said woman in red must've noticed his internal struggle because mid-way through her _exciting_ tale of visiting some country in Europe with her very influential family and name dropping local famous celebs and politicians – if that's supposed to even mean anything to him – she had settled her hand on his forearm stroking the exposed skin from his cuffed sleeves. "You okay?"

He gave a tight lipped smile, "Yeah, sorry. Uh, it's kinda stuffy in here, right?" He pulled at his collar comically. "That whiskey is starting to catch up with me. You're making me look like a light weight here?" He gestured to the colorful concoction she lightly held in a martini glass working on her third drink, pink and a translucent yellow clashed.

She smiled demurely, "Well, Hero, the last thing I want is me taking advantage of you." She dug her nails lightly in his skin sending a shiver up his arm, but not all that pleasing while she leered.

Gulping he avoided eye contact caught off guard by her forwardness, throughout the night it was light flirting and mitigated innuendos. The young woman is going for the goal and Gar was backpedaling… _why?! _He needed a distraction to get his bearings, "I'm pretty sure the terrace is open, how about some fresh air?" He said it quickly catching himself and giving what he assumed was a dashing smile, sweat beaded his forehead.

The sexually charged woman didn't falter and happily agreed as she wrapped herself around his arm that held his glass, breasts meshed against him. He coughed from the action and escorted them away from the crowded bar, it dawned on him as they walked that his face felt flushed and the buzzing in his head was a reminder of the four drinks he drank through. _What is up with me? This chick is literally giving me the signal and I wanna get some fresh air that doesn't involve me pouncing on her?! _He inhaled and exhaled slowly. _It's cool, you're ice cold Gar, ice cold. Set the mood again and she'll be putty in your hands._

The frazzled Titan pumped himself up as he pushed the tinted doors open that led to a terrace that was adjacent from the lounge they found themselves earlier cozied up. This particular lounge - named Jump's Sky Lounge - was on the 18th floor of a well-known hotel within the city, weekends, especially in the summer you would find all the locals frequent the hot spot and anyone that was a somebody found themselves in front of a bar, sitting and conversing with friends and strangers, or stepping out to the infamous terrace to watch the skyline of Jump City. Great view, great drinks, and even greater company.

But Changeling remained stock still and blinked, what would usually have bundles of people in cliques randomly on the floor of the terrace was surprisingly barren, which would be a great setting for the shifter if there wasn't for one person at the very end of the terrace with their back towards the budding couple. _Shit…_

The sky was inky black not a cloud in sight with the full moon glowing with a luminescent white that bathed the woman against the stone railing. The black dress she wore was snug on her but flowed loose at the end right below her knees, the middle of her back was exposed enough to see her alabaster grey skin, black pumps that still didn't add much to her short stature but glossed in the moonlight, and hair usually violet looked darker with a black sheen. That stubborn strand of hair fell from behind her ear as she looked behind her with her trademark glare in place.

Said glare dissipated once her eyes settled on him. He inadvertently gulped, eyes widening just a bit like a deer caught mouth slightly agape. Amethyst orbs laconically rolled to his companion for a second and then dismissed them as she faced herself to the expanse of Jump City as if they weren't there.

The girl on his arm clutched a bit tighter. "It's Raven…" Airy words left her lips while eyes admired the lone woman.

"Yeah…" Changeling rose a brow from the blonde's amazement, he knew how popular Raven was within the masses – as much as the dark woman was befuddled by it – but to see someone utterly speechless and awestruck was a bit humorous. "Hey, you mind if I talk to her for a bit?" The words left him before he realized cursing himself for the foul.

Surprisingly the woman whole heartedly agreed nodding vigorously, "Of course, more super hero stuff. I totally get it." She meekly followed, "Could you, um, tell her I'm a huge fan?"

It took a lot from him not to scoff and shake his head but he nodded, "I'll send my regards." He saluted while winking.

Shaking his head he groaned as the woman in red turned from him opening the door admiring the view of her curves as she sauntered away. _You owe me Cy…_

Well here he was, him and Raven. Brooding introvert and bubbling extrovert. The yang to his yin. The chocolate to his peanut butter, or maybe he's the chocolate… yeah, he may have had too many. Ridding the thoughts he languidly strolled to the dark empress transfixed on her hunched posture.

He liked her dress. The way it hugged her body was… beauty. Changeling always appreciated a woman with a fit physique – which, in his line a work was always a given – so as he allowed his eyes to travel from her head down to her feet Raven hit all the approving scores for a top notch body. Yes, Raven was a lot more than a legs, tits, and ass, but boy he would be lying if he didn't notice her walk around the tower – rare moments - in her leotard without her cloak. Days when training was too much for the hormonal driven teen when flexible feminine bodies contorted, bended, arched, leaned… it was torture. Excuses to go to the bathroom and long cold showers only remedied for so long and he would blame his animal instincts for his inappropriate stare downs which would be called out from the resident tin man.

He grumbled. Okay, game time. He was only going to check if Raven is fine and then he'll head back to… what was her name again? He flinched from the thought. _Racheal? Rosanne? Betty? _Ugh, he literally just spoke to her! Distracting himself because of Raven was another one of his pastimes that he quickly admonished and shoved away, now it graciously welcomed itself like an old friend. He rubbed at his face as if wiping away the thoughts, body finally positioned beside her as he leaned forward mimicking her.

Silence enveloped them as he enjoyed the view. Inhaling deeply and exhaling slowly Changeling watched the dots of light scattered below him that frequented all the people he swore to protect; fought for. It humbled him how much responsibility he held and the faith millions of people had in him, scared at first when he started being a super hero and being with the Doom Patrol – his eyes narrowed – there he realized at such a young age the potential he had and the servitude he was willing to task for the rest of his life, hard to forget when you have Steve Dayton remind you throughout childhood. The man with the antennae helmet flashed in his mind causing his face to pinch.

He loved his adopted family, there was so much he had to thank in bringing him into their lives, even though at a young age his life was threatened more than a ten year old should, but there was no regrets. He should call them. He averted his eyes from the city below staring at the woman beside him. At first he felt guilty for being away from the motley crew that raised him, but joining the Titans has been one of the best decisions of his life and he wouldn't trade it for anything. The Doom Patrol will forever have his love but the Titans hold his heart. Maybe they felt the same way…

"Stop staring before I gouge your eyes out." Gravelly indifference spoke out.

Yeah, he wouldn't trade this for anything. Toothy grin in place the games have begun.

"Hey, Rae." Somber thoughts scattered as he gave his teammate his full attention while swiveling his body towards her keeping an elbow on the railing.

His greeting was met with silence. Hmm, looks like she wanted to play hard ball, well if she wanted to do this dance…

He shuffled closer to her getting in her "space". "Aw, Rae. Not the cold shoulder. You know I can't handle the silent treatment." He said in a baby voice grinning harder from her silent dismissal.

Changeling noticed the wine glass held tightly in her fingers the dark red sloshing within, reminiscent to blood. Dashing away the disturbing thought he pressed on. "Ohh, so we're having a drinky drink. It's no fun drinking by yourself Rae, should I be concerned? I mean, if that's what you're into then I can't judge, but to think _the_ Raven likes to consume alcohol by her lonesome is so undignified. What would the townsfolk think?!" He exclaimed with feigned disgust. "If we gotta get you in AA…"

She finally looked up to him stoic mask in place. "I would be the last person needing to go in AA." The sorceress sent him a pointed glare eyes accusing.

The tone of her voice held back the bite but still struck the shifter. What was that supposed to mean? But he bit down the retort not allowing her crabby mood affect him. "Ouch." He cradled his chest dramatically. "Right in the feels."

Her gaze held for half a second and then swiveled her head back at the skyline taking a dainty sip of her wine.

Okay… brooding Raven. Check. Brooding Raven with an alcoholic drink. Concerning check? He sighed slowly. _You really owe me, Cy. _

He directed his body against the railing folding his arms above them grin dipping a bit. "So, you're outside with the young folk being a party animal. How does it feel?"

For a few seconds all was silent, he was going to speak up again but she beat him to it. "Do you need something, Garfield?"

There's no annoyed infliction, just gravelly indifference. Oddly, it catches him off guard but quickly continues his casual posture while taking a tentative drink from the glass he just noticed he was still holding. "Nope. Just wanna see how my favorite person in the world is doing." _Was that weird… that came off weird. _Ugh, why does it matter? It was Raven. Raven never took him seriously. He wasn't being serious? No! It was just a joke. That's what he does with Raven, it's their thing. They have a thing? NO! Wait, yes. But not that kind of thing. Just jokes. But it felt weird. Why did it feel weird? Dammit, what the hell is going on?! No more drinking!

He quickly spoke up hoping to gloss over the words that unsettled him and trample over discombobulated thoughts. "Surprised I haven't seen you on the dance floor gyrating on the most depressing looking guy in there." He chuckled stiffly.

The sorceress slowly looked to him again eyes narrowing. "Most depressing? What do you mean by that?"

This may have been one of those moments where the green Titan should really pay attention in the tone of how she asked that question. He replied flippantly, "Yeah, you know, the kinda guy that stands in a corner somewhere brooding and wishing he was anywhere else from all the plebs and peons," He took another sip still unaware of the glare poised his way beside him, "Like, those real pretentious douches that quote Hemingway or some shit."

What was his attempt to be light hearted turned into harsh mocking judgment.

Glimpse of a memory came to his mind of a pale teen with obsidian black hair, fringe covering half his face, and wearing all black with a white skull on his t-shirt looming over a young Raven while they spoke lowly with one another. He grimaced not noticing the grip on his glass tightening. Another swig rushed down his throat.

"He would definitely be wearing all black while his face is covered in piercings and tattoos running up and down his arms," he sucked at his teeth. "Totally your type." This was beginning to irk him for some reason.

"Wow."

He shifted from the voice finally looking down at her and immediately seeing the pinched look those amethyst orbs held him in. "You have a lot of nerve, Garfield. You're making these baseless and stereotypical accusations on a faceless individual, while more importantly you should be holding that mirror up to yourself. I don't have a type, _you_ do." Scathing emphasis slammed into him.

He mirrored her pinched look as a wave of heat rose up his neck, how did this go south so fast, he was supposed to be checking on her not feeling the need to argue with her. "Dude, the hell are you talking about?" _Gar… chill. _He ignored it. "Baseless? Raven, you love those creepy kinda guys. Let one of them walk on by like a damn zombie and you're swooning." He made a walking gesture with his index and middle finger on the stone railing, "God knows if he's expressing how life sucks and the inevitable doom we're all succumbing ourselves in wouldn't get you all hot and bothered."

Seriously, where is all this coming from? _This wasn't part of the plan! _A small voice hissed in his head.

The word creepy made her flinch but went unnoticed by the riled man. "Cut the bullshit, Raven. I don't have a type. If you're a woman, ding ding, that's my type. You don't know what the hell you're talking about." It was all said in diatribe and the shallowness goes ignored while he scoffs finally looking away from her as anger clawed at his chest.

She nods her head condescendingly stoic mask firmly set while looking at the side of his face, "Right, you don't have a type. Every woman you've hounded down and unabashedly flirt with does not have blonde hair, blue eyes, and is fair skin."

"We all are just imagining _every _blonde haired, blue eyed, and fair skinned woman that shows you an ounce of attention that shallow ego of yours loves to soak right up." She paused, "It's sad how immature and stunting you allow yourself to be, every single one of these women are nothing but a representation of a past that's been long gone. Get over yourself, Garfield."

Like a sledgehammer striking him in the gut Changeling inhaled sharply. His whole body felt like it was on fire. The hand holding the glass that was now empty almost shattered from his grip as spider webbed cracks reached up to the brim of the cup, he slowly sat the glass down released it and sat both his hands on the railing gripping the stone trying to contain himself. He clenched his eyes tightly shut and grinded his teeth taking in deep breathes.

Feathery blonde hair flashed behind his lids, ocean blue eyes coyly looked at him with a glint of mischief, the way she use to say his name; he remembered how she made his heart jump. He hasn't felt that in a long time.

Then he sees her petrified in a stone frozen gaze looking ahead at nothing, a forever reminder that she was still a hero.

But there's another image, one of a girl in a school uniform avoiding him and denying who he knew she was. His arms flex harder and blood rushes through his intoxicated head. So many memories, old memories that were faintly there and buried deep enough that the pain was almost non-existent. Raven tarnished it with a cold analytical verse; that old pain stabbed at him again.

Verdant steely eyes open and slowly he turns his head down on the woman that still held that stoic mask he wanted to wipe off violently. "Fuck you." He doesn't shout it, he says it low and menacingly, making sure each word reverberates within her so she can feel the vile he looks at her with. The look she challenges him with is defiant but if he bothered to look deeper, he may have found regret there.

Heavy tension envelopes the two and silence reigns, Raven finally breaking the stare down looks back at the skyline, sets her wine on the stone, exhales slowly and raises her right arm slowly conjuring up a portal a few feet away from them that was tall enough for her height. She turns her back on him and took a single step but stops.

Changeling, still attempting but failing to contain his wrath zeros in on every action the empath makes waiting for words he was ready to volley back, hoping she would. But nothing. She continues her painstakingly slow steps inside the portal and fades away, wisp of black and amethyst smoke follows and vanishes, as if the dark woman with the beautiful black dress was never there.

A shuddering breathe leaves him and he faces ahead dipping his head forward arms still straight and tensed still holding on the railing with a deathly grip. Not a single word leaves him, just the phantom pain throbbing in his chest.

Faintly, the sound of a door opening carries over to his ears. He hunches his shoulders higher. Heels slowly clack against the stone floor. "Oh, she left." The woman he spent most of the night with finally reveals herself. "Everything okay?" There's a hint of worry in her voice as he imagines her near the door looking at him confused. He breathes in and out slowly. _Pull it together_.

He unclasped his hands and relaxes his shoulders and in one fluid motion he turns back around and adjusts the collar of his shirt while grinning innocently. "Of course. Jus-" As his eyes reach the woman's concerned blue gaze gravelly words struck him again, _"these women are nothing but a representation of a past that's been long gone. Get over yourself, Garfield."_ He quickly averted the woman's haunting stare. A shiver ran down his spine but willed it away steeling himself to look at the woman in red but avoiding her eyes.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Guess I left you alone for too long. You missed me?" His attempt for flirtation come off vapid and empty to his own ears but the woman giggled as she strolls over.

"I may have felt a little lonely." She sidled against him flushed along his right arm seduction on the forefront of her mind.

The moment she touched him disgust rolled and flipped in his stomach wanting as much space from her as possible. _No. _He admonished himself. _She's wrong. This chick is hot and actually likes me. This isn't… she isn't - none of them are a substitute for her. _He had to prove Raven wrong. He had to.

He repressed all those negative thoughts and feelings, stuffing them down and far away from the core of his being. He puts the mask back on. "Aw, poor baby. How 'bout we get back inside and order a few more drinks? I can tell you about the first time we met the Justice League."

The woman gasped and tightened herself against him while shaking her head in approval. If he actually took a look into the woman's eyes he would've seen excitement and awe. But as they walked back to the doors to exit the terrace and find a spot by the bar, Gar didn't dare look at her face.

_/-/_

Each step felt weighted down. Step by step the green Titan drunkenly stumbled within the Titans headquarters he called home. After clumsily, with five failed attempts to gain access inside the giant T - which was three different biometric security countermeasures that he was lucky enough not to get locked out from… again – Changeling finally willed himself to make it to the elevators leaning heavily on the walls eyes shut humming a tune to a song he couldn't get out of his head.

After him and… dammit, he forgot her name again. After him and the woman in red made it back to the bar, Changeling spoke on and on drink after drink expounding on heroic tales and funny jokes. Possibly due to his odd genetic make-up and fast metabolism, alcohol usually didn't affect him unless he heavily drank, and tonight was one of those nights.

He rode the buzz and numbness that enveloped him while slowly the drive to avoid looking at her wasn't even a thought nor forced. One of them suggested fresh air again but to leave the actual establishment, once outside there wasn't an excuse for lingering touches and sexual innuendos, they practically displayed so much public indecency the local officials should've been called. He was pretty positive there will be pics of that online somewhere detailing the green man's not so subtle affection for the woman's rear end.

He bumped the back of his head a few times on the metal wall of the elevator as the hazy memory burned him and continued to hum the dreary tone.

So, why was the resident hero back at home at roughly two in the morning and not letting loose his carnal desires on a very attractive and petite woman that checked all the boxes, who by the way made it very clear that her roommate wasn't home and had a California king sized bed that was begging to be broken in? Well simply, he choked.

_I fuckin' choked._

Confused blue eyes penetrated him as he rambled over lies on why he couldn't accept the invitation. She was sweet, honestly a good person. At first glance she looked like a stuck-up affluent daddy's girl, but he was pleasantly surprised.

From what he does remember her father is a well-known surgeon and her mother was a psychiatrist so she was definitely from a wealthy family and she was in school to be a veterinarian, and she did volunteer work for deprived animals _and_ donated heavily to animal shelters, she even showed him pictures on her phone of all the events she's hosted for these shelters for animals that could be adopted.

_Let it go, Let it go,_ _Girl, this ain't what you want and you know… _the lyrics to the song are on the front of his mind.

His head shook self-deprecatingly. She was visibly downtrodden but quickly recovered as he still offered to at least walk her home which was only a few blocks from the hotel. She held on to him like a vice and when it came to them parting ways she practically attacked him with unrestrained affection, she kissed him so deeply that the pounding in his head ceased as he allowed himself to be carried away from her neediness.

She then dragged her fingers down his chest and breathed a "wow" and hastily gave him her number so he could call her "or whatever". Gone was the seductress and what replaced it was shyness, and that made her even more attractive.

"That isn't in the Recipe…" He sang lowly the lyrics to the song stuck in his head but stopped humming.

*Ding*

The sound of the elevator had his thoughts drift away, the doors slowly opened and he trudged forward leaving the lights and shrouding himself in darkness with only the moon's glow reaching through the large windows splayed across the room. His eyes quickly adjusted courtesy of his genetics – though a bit blurred from the alcohol – and realized he was in the common room. The lights from the elevator slowly vanished and he continued to stand there confused.

He shrugged, though he was originally going for the living quarters he slipped and pressed the wrong button. Unperturbed he sluggishly ventured to the long sectional but not without almost falling face first disregarding the few steps needed to get to the couch. Recovering clumsily he finally made his destination and sank into the cushions as his head was thrown back with eyes wide open exhaling tiredly relishing the comfort from being off his feet.

He was tired, so damn tired, but he wouldn't close his eyes. So much had happened within a four hour span. Meeting a woman that was genuinely nice, – and still can't remember her name – having Cyborg trying to avoid whatever issue he was going through with Karen, and then Raven. Her damn logic and accusations… Now that he thought about it, not much happened, but he felt so drained. Felt like shit. More importantly, as he sits on this comfy cloud of a couch, he felt guilty.

He groaned out loud shaking his head side to side. He leaned forward propping his elbows on his knees and cradled his face between his fingers. _Why?! Why should I feel guilty?! She's the one saying all that bullshit!_

_But you made some shallow ass comments. _Another part of his mind whispered.

_Was I wrong though?! It doesn't matter. I'm over it._

_Are you? _The voice whispered again disbelievingly

His teeth gnashed down temples tensing from the action. He didn't bother with a reply.

_She talked about T-… Terra. _A shudder ran down his spine. _Am I really still hung up on her?_ Silence stretched. Does he really want the answer to that?Was he trying to replace her? So he thought about Raven's words, pass the gravelly indifference.

He shakes his head, no, it wasn't a replacement, maybe a preference? His face pinches in thought the alcohol still heavy in his system. The green shifter was not in the right state of mind to be questioning his psyche and the inner machinations of his interests.

_Fuck you…_

He flinched from the words, they held so much contempt and all directed to his teammate, someone after so many years he could call his friend. That he very much still calls his friend.

_Dammit, Rae._ He couldn't stay mad at her, even in his drunken haze he just couldn't hold this grudge over her, contrary to how much he wanted to. He raked a hand through his hair and then faintly heard rustling to the left of him across the room.

He snapped his head up looking through the darkness and pinning his gaze to one of the windows as a lone figure stood out. Again, his mouth goes agape as the moon showered her in a glow that clashed against her grey skin tone. How did he not notice her?

He inwardly falters traveling his eyes up her exposed legs to black pajama shorts and matching tank top that showed a bit of her flat stomach as she stood against the window pane. A lithe hand pulls the hem of her shirt down covering the skin. He noticed she clasped one of her tomes in her hand while her eyes avoided his adjusting herself and running the same hand against her hair tucking it behind her ear. Her classic indifference almost has him grin. Almost.

Raven, still adamant in not looking at him steps away to his obvious guess was towards the entrance of the common room and away from him. To do that would involve walking across from him and enter his line of sight. Changeling could see the barely noticeable hesitation in her but without a stutter she continues her steady gait.

His heart is pounding with each muffled step she takes, not a thought surfaces his mind but the impulse to reach out to her almost manifests when she's within reach, but he snubs it and she keeps on walking with the faint scent of her drifting in his nose. _No. I gotta…_

His head swivels to her following every step she makes. Feet small and bare, calf muscles flexing, hamstrings taut… he swallows and shakes his head adverting his eyes reprimanding himself for staring at Raven's ass. _Focus. _

She's half-way across the room almost reaching the kitchen he looks back to her, _Stop. _More distance follow as seconds tick. _Stop. _Is this it? Just watching her walk away makes his stomach plummet and he hates the feeling. _Please. _Yes, he was mad. _Come on. _He was still pissed but… _You're so damn stubborn. _She was his friend. He couldn't hold on to this. _You're so unfair… _

"Raven," He's shocked from hearing his own voice, not only because he didn't think he'll have enough courage to ignore his ego but hearing the rawness of his voice as if his throat was dry surprised him. But she stopped walking.

He licks his chapped lips. Wrings his hands together still sitting hunched over. A couple seconds pass, he just stares at the back of her head trying desperately to convey anything, just as long as she stops walking.

So, he says the only thing that runs rampant in his mind, "I-" He clears his throat wanting to rid of that rawness, "I'm sorry." He doesn't want to say it, but he does. They both were at fault and even in his drunken mind she was especially at fault, but hearing the words he said to her on that terrace resonate in his head and he wishes he could punch his past self. He should've just walked away, but it's too late for that. So, yes, he was sorry. This was Raven. This was there thing.

She finally looks back, not fully, but enough to show she heard. Even from the distance between them her eyes almost look navy blue and they analyze him. Searching in him as if she could read his very thoughts, and it unnerves him.

She turns back ahead and walks away.

He slumps. Hangs his head and tightens his fists. _Seriously?! _Right before he reprimands himself for extending the olive branch he hears noise of a door opening and light follows hitting the floor of the kitchen.

He snaps his head back up and though the bar stationed around the kitchen hides a lot he sees Raven bent over reaching inside the fridge and recovering a bottle of water, closes the fridge casting herself in darkness again and walks back to him.

She stands in front of him as he sits up looking at the bottle gestured to him, "Here. It sounds like your voice is dry. You need to hydrate." Her stoic mask is set but there's a tiny infliction of concern. "I can smell the alcohol off you the moment you came in, did you drink the whole bar?" She was… joking with him?

He sighs, she didn't trample on the olive branch she just found a roundabout way of accepting it.

_I accept your apology, Garfield…_

He grins slowly having the grainy fuzziness run through his body from all the alcohol he was just reminded he consumed, because of her, because of his anger, because there's some truths in what Raven said and he had to work on how much of it was true. But that was for another time. He grabs at the water bottle. Peace offering accepted.

"I made sure to leave them enough," He casually says has his eyes lidded smiling lopsidedly, "Next time I'll buy you a drink." He winks but a part of him thinks he may be pushing it.

She scoffs, "Take your clothes off."

The grin on his face vanishes and his eyes widen, "Huh?" Wait, no. Wait. Huh? Changeling's mind was going haywire, because in his drunken state he could've sworn Raven just asked –

"Your clothes, take them off."

That! She just said that! And said it again! Wait, there's a reasonable explanation for this. He's dreaming? He pinches himself hard. _Ow_. No, he wasn't dreaming. Okay, so this is obviously another joke, a very random and scary joke but a joke nonetheless.

He chuckles nervously, "Wow, skip the drink and go right for the kill, didn't know you had it in ya, Rae." More nervous laughing escape his lips while leaning back from the empath.

Raven raises a brow and reaches towards him, he quickly flinches away and she stops looks at him awkwardly but continues reaching for a throw blanket that was resting on the top on the couch beside him, "You're sleeping on the couch, right? Doesn't it make more sense to sleep with your clothes off?"

He blinks. Looks at the pink hand knitted blanket Starfire made years back during her knitting phase. The color clashed with the couch but no one could break the young alien princess' heart so they dealt with it. Then he looked back at Raven, blaming the alcohol it finally dawned on the shifter her train of thought, "Right!" He yelled louder than he should have. "Cause, I'm sleeping on the couch… and it's late… and I'm too tired to get up and go to my room… and wearing clothes while sleeping isn't necessarily comfortable."

She glares at his rambling and he quickly shuts his mouth getting up and unbuttoning his shirt with just his tank top under and removing his pants with just boxers remaining. One would think both occupants would be ashamed or embarrassed but living together for so long seeing each other's undergarments wasn't that big of a deal. Certainly when you live with an alien that blurred the line on modesty. Though, it still left a nerving impression on Gar as Raven watched him undressed, especially when his mind took him places he was not ready to explore… or at all of course. He coughs.

She lobs the blanket in his face, "Do I need to bring a bucket just in case you upturn your stomach, because if you get any on the couch, Dick will maim you. And I'll help."

He grabbed at the fluffy blanket obscuring his vision as she looked up at him amused. He smirks, "Nope, I'll be good." He paused, "There's enough room on the couch for two though." His brows wiggle suggestively.

She lays a hand on his chest and pushes him, the back of his knees press against the couch and he forcibly sits. She leans forward and flicks him lightly on the forehead, "Drink your water and go to sleep. We have training in the morning."

A groan leaves his lips, "Right after a night of going out? Dick's a madman. Let's petition him Rae, me and you against the world!" The bubbliness of his words raised a ghost of a smile on her lips.

"Good night, Garfield." Was her only reply as she turned away from him and started walking out the common room.

"Rae," She stops and looks back at him again. "Thanks," He lifts up the water, but his gratitude stemmed to so much more than just water. But he didn't have to say it. She knew. His grin spreads wider mischievously, "Good night, Mom." He laughs out loud as she glares at him and stomps away.

He snaps the water open and takes a few good gulps. Unravels the blanket, lays down and sighs slowly. _We're good. _There's still plenty to unpack and spend time to reflect on and when the time came he'll give it his full attention. But now. He stifles a yawn that creeps on him. Time to recharge.

He sinks lower into the couch letting out evening breathes, his lids felt heavy and the thought of Raven pressing his hand to his chest made him grin. _Totally feeling me up. _Laughing inwardly the youngest Titan drifted off as his features straightened and his breathing slowed.

* * *

**A/N:** That was kinda anti-climactic. Okay, full disclosure, I honestly don't know how I felt about this chapter, not that I didn't like it, just that I felt like I rushed a few things. The fighting and the reconciliation, it felt… meh. I don't know, I could be reaching but I wanted it to feel as organic as possible between these two. Hope I did it justice.

There's so much I want to delve into with Changeling as a person and in this chapter I gave little glimpses of what I want to touch on throughout this project, of course Raven will get more of her spotlight as well. Just that Changeling is an interesting case study to write for, one minute he's joking around and pranking people, the next he's introspective and fighting dark memories.

Seems very human to me and believable.

My wife asked me a question casually when I told her I was going to write this story in Changeling's perspective, again thanks for the idea giraffes92, she said, "Is it easier writing in a males perspective than a females?"

I never really thought about it, so as I wrote this chapter I didn't really feel a huge difference. I think when it comes to gender it's really just perspective and personal relationships with the same sex and opposite sex that effect the way you write. I think it just comes down to the actual person, excluding gender, unless I'm writing them in a physical sense.

But what do I know? I write fanfiction on my spare time, don't look at me for psychoanalytic opinions.

Oh! Before I end this long ass note, the lyrics Changeling was singing was from the song 'The Recipe' by SiR, hope that shit wasn't corny by the way. This song and even the whole album called Chasing Summer is so damn good, if you have Spotify or any other streaming service I would heavily suggest listening to it, hell check on YouTube as well.

Now, I'm done. Thank you all for reviewing, I do read them all and they honestly make me smile like a damn idiot. Also, thanks for taking the time out of your day to read this and my story, yall really do inspire me. Review, favorite, follow, or PM me. Tiguere out.


End file.
